


I Hate My Job

by sandstormhero



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unhappy with his life as a Janitor on the Normandy, everything changes when one man gets a hold of illegal technology. Watch as he goes through the alien freaks polluting his ship, twisting them to suit his dark and perverted mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stress Relief Officer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey guys! Sandman-Nobody here. This is just a little something that I’ve been working on whenever I get stuck on my other stories. I’m not that serious about it but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. Just a few notes I want to clear up. This does take place during MassEffect2. The only difference in my story is that Shepard decided to bring Liara on board. Other than that there shouldn’t be much confusion. Be sure to leave a review if you liked it!
> 
> Chapter: 1
> 
> Girl(s): Liara T’soni, Fem-Shepard
> 
> Tag(s): Mind Control, Humiliation, Blow Job, Cunnalingus, Vaginal, Anal fingering, Masturbation, Bukkake.

I really, really fucking hate my job.

Growing up, I never expected much out of life. My father was a loser, and so was his. Both of them worked like dogs their entire lives only to end up in the ground. It only makes sense I’d become one too. Least that’s what Ma used to say.

I got shit grades most through school, too busy chasing skirt. I’d like to say I was just too smart to pay any attention, that I was some kinda secret genius just waiting to be a millionaire with my great mind and innovative technology. Truth is I’m just about as dumb as they come. Which is why, come senior year of high school, I decided it would be a great idea to drop out and leave all those judgmental losers behind.

Tried to find a job after that. The old bitch made it pretty clear it was either that or the street. Pretty soon I found myself flipping burgers at one of the million shacks polluting my shit ball of a planet. Too bad it turns out I was crap at that too. What quickly followed were a series of half assed attempts at employment that ended with me walking out the front door.

My last real job was some kinda gas pumper. After I quit that, it seemed my momma’d finally had enough of my sorry ass. Didn’t even blink as she tossed all my shit out onto the street and changed her locks. Fast-forward a few years and you’ve probably seen me under a bridge or alley. Thankfully, I’ve always been a scrawny sonofabitch and never needed to eat all that much. Believe it or not this is when my life really turned to shit. And all thanks to a little organization known as Cerberus.

At first, I’d thought I’d finally found my calling, protecting humanity from the disgusting aliens and freaks of the universe. What could be better? The thought of all those monsters out there, pretending to play nice just so they can attack the first chance humanity looks weak, it makes me sick. Who cares if they can communicate or show signs of intelligence? If you ask me, we should have shown them who should be in charge of this galaxy a lot sooner.

 Of course, I quickly learned that even this would turn to shit. It’s not like this was the first time I’d thought of joining the military. But fuckin, Systems Alliance turned me away years ago, the alien loving bastards. Said, “I didn’t fit the image they were trying to promote for their solders.” Cerberus took me in though. Hell, back then they were willing to take just about anyone.

I’d thought they would just give me a gun and the chance to show some alien bastards whose boss. I’d thought I was finally going to be someone. But what did Cerberus do? They put a fucking mop in my hands and told me to clean a bathroom. Just like that I was in charge of cleaning other people’s shit. And this job I couldn’t even quit; not without a bullet in the back of my head anyway.

Apparently, on that seemingly never ending list of shit I can’t do, I forgot to add solder. And since the assholes in charge of this dumb ass army are too god damned greedy to let one person walk away, I was gonna be stuck with this shitty job for a very long time.

Next few years were a blur of mops and toilets. The way these assholes shifted me around their ships, I might as well have been a fucking carton of cigarettes. Not that it really mattered. Its not like any of these muscle brained piss-ants or stuck up bitches actually knew I was alive. Hell no. I was just the clean-up crew. The broom with eyes. Sweepy. And ain’t no one gives two shits for them.

So here I am now, 38 years old and cleaning up the shit of people half my age.  My life was going nowhere, slowly, and it didn’t look like that was going to change any time soon. And that’s when I got assigned to the Normandy.

Sure, I’d heard of Shepard before. Be pretty hard not to nowadays. The bitch was everywhere. Thing is, I also heard she bit the dust. So you can imagine my surprise when a goddamned zombie walked onto the deck, glowing like a bonafide Frankenstein.

I never cared much for all the stories about our new commander. The fuckin thing people say about her, you’d think she was some kinda saint, or god. Well, I’m pretty sure her ass still shits like everyone else on this ship. And I’m still the one that cleans it up.

I know about the reapers. Even a low class guy like me gets briefed on that much. A bunch of big assholes out there in deep space trying to kill us all. Well you know what I say? Let em. Fuck the galaxy. Maybe next time around it can manage to become something better than garbage.

Anyway, whatever little amount of excitement I had for working under Shepard quickly disappeared. My job still sucked and I still hated everyone for it. Still, I was a good little monkey and picked up my mob, kept my head down and did what I always did. That is, until the zombie decided to start bringing other freaks on board.

Sure, I might have talked shit about Cerberus making me their bitch, but at least then I was cleaning up after humans! I tried complaining to Miranda, some bitch in charge of this ship, but she wouldn’t even look up from her desk. Like I wasn’t even worth that much. Bitch.

As if one alien wasn’t enough, pretty soon the ship seemed to be crawling with them. Solarians, Turians, Quraians, even a couple of Asari. Out of the bunch, I guess I minded them the least. At least they were good for something. But wouldn’t you know it, these two were just as the same as the rest of the stuck up bitches on board. As if they were humans, as if they weren’t just a couple blue skinned sluts.

Worst of all, I’m pretty sure the “smart” one is fucking the commander. How disgusting is that? I mean, it’s one thing to take one for some fun for a couple of hours. But I think Shepard actually loves her. Yelch! As if she wasn’t inhuman enough.

Shit, how long have been rambling? Oh well, fuck it. Time to get to the meat of things.

One of the few pleasures I have in life is taking the spare change they use to pay me and getting as plastered as I can. Shore leave is just about the only thing keeping me from blowing my brains out. And, thanks to Shepard hauling us across the god damned universe, I’d managed to stock a halfway decent pile of credits. And I was gonna make sure by the time I stepped foot back on that ship that I wouldn’t be able remember my fuckin name!

Landing in omega, I was annoyed, but glad. Sure, it was full of disgusting aliens, but the shit here was way better than anything I might have been able to score at the citadel. And wouldn’t you know it, not even an hour off the ship and already I was getting called over to a vender in the darkest part of the wall.

Looking at the dude, I thought I was looking at a Quarian. Fucking suit rats. But, instead of the helmet I was expecting to see under its shadowy hood was nothing but darkness. Even worse, from under its sleeve about the most disgusting excuse for a hand slithered into view. Some kind of cross between a lobster claw and a hoof. But, whatever. It wasn’t like I was gonna ask the thing to dinner. Besides, couldn’t be any uglier than a Turian.

I asked for my choice of narcotic but was quickly disappointed. Instead the stupid freak tried to push some of its junk on me, some kind of cube or whatever.

My first response was to shove the thing up whatever this thing had for an ass. Before I had the chance though, it tried to explain itself.

It was kinda hard to understand it at first, pretty sure English wasn’t this things first language. But I was able to get the most of what it was sayin’. Apparently, this thing released a kinda field or whatever that altered the memories of everyone inside it.

To say I freaked out goes way without saying. Sure, I knew that kind of tech existed. It’s been around for more than a few decades. But it was also illegal. Super illegal. People didn’t even whisper about this kind of shit, let alone talked about or advertised it. If you were caught with any mind altering devises you were _lucky_ if they put you to death.

No wonder the thing was pushing it so hard. I don’t know where he got it but if it was me I’d throw it at the first fucker I saw too. Too bad for him I wasn’t about to fall for his shit. That is, until I started thinking…

I mean, the fuck did I have to live for? My job? The cot I sleep in at the lowest part of the ship? The pistol I have stashed in my room to off myself one day?

Fuck. That. I’ve been on the bottom of this shit storm they call a galaxy long enough. I think it was about time I got to win for once.

Before I could talk myself out of it I threw my credit chit at the freak and high tailed it back to the ship with my new found treasure.  It wasn’t until I was back in my closet of a room that I began to even consider what I would use it for.

I mean, I could make myself captain… but, fuck. We’d all be dead before we could even leave omega. I could make myself a soldier, maybe earn a little respect around this ship… at least until they send me on a mission and I get a hole blown through my chest by some Geth.

Hmm, the more I thought about it the more I realized how shitty I really was. I couldn’t lead. I couldn’t fight. I couldn’t do much of anything really. Man, that really sucks. I’ma be pissed if I bought this thing just to let it collect dust under my bed.

Staring at the cube, a new idea came to mind. One that made me smile more than I had in a long, long time. I mean, I may not be able to change _my_ job for the better, but I sure as shit can mess with _other_ peoples. Grinning to myself, I already had a few idea’s; staring with that uppity bitch of an Asari.

All these god damned aliens on a Cerberus ship, thinking they are better than me. Not to mention Miranda. She can pretend all she wants but that bitch is even less human than the zombie running this ship. Grinning to myself, I held the cube in my hands and began to program the correct settings like the strange alien had explained. It would take a full night to take effect. But by tomorrow I felt pretty confident I was gonna be waking up to a better life.

)))(((

Standing in front of the metal door I could feel beads of sweat on my forehead. I was pretty sure this would work but was still nervous. I did buy the thing from one of _them_ after all. Could have been junk now that I was thinking about it. And damn it. That only made me sweat even more.

Before I could talk myself out of it I forced my hand up to knock. On the side I heard a soft and feminine voice tell me to enter.

From what I heard, Shepard recruited her girlfriend claiming that she would be able to aid the mission by helping research and information gathering. Now it was time to see if she was aware of her newer position on the ship.

As the metal door opened, I looked inside to see the familiar blue skin of an Asari. At the moment she was seated at her desk, slightly turned in my direction. In front of her I could see various papers scattered about, words in languages I’d never even heard of scrawled about.

Her face was curious as I entered the room. Upon seeing who I was, I was irritated to see a slip of displeasure flash across her features.

I let the cube run over night. If that fucking thing wasn’t lying to me, it should have implanted everything in her sleep; remixing her memories to suit the situation I’d concocted. “Hello there, ah… Mrs…” I paused, realizing I hadn’t even bothered to figure out the freaks actual name.

“Dr. Liara T’soni,” she supplied, putting extra emphasis on ‘doctor’. If I had any regrets about what I’d done to her, they went out the window the second I saw her turn up her nose at me. Stuck up alien bitch. Whether she knew it or not, I could see her looking down on me in my janitorial jumpsuit. “What… um, what may I help you with?” she asked perplexed. No doubt she was wondering what a lowly bottom ring worker like myself could want with her. Oh, if only she knew.

Swallowing nervously I leered at the soft curves I could see hidden beneath under her white suit. It was insane how much the Asari resembled human women. And let me tell you, I can’t remember the last time I was lucky enough to get laid. Now this blue skinned bitch comes aboard, taunting me with her tits and ass and even has the gall to pretend she’s better than she is, better than a slut. She’s from a planet of nothing but women for Christ sakes! And I’ve heard how much they get around. Oh yes, I’m just using her for what she was made for, a good hard boning.

Clearing her throat, I looked up in surprise to see her irate face now glaring at me. My view of her chest was interrupted as she crossed her arms to hide it. Apparently I’d been leering longer than I’d thought. Hehe.

She was a pretty one, I had to give her that. Despite what I knew to be dick hungry wench underneath, on the outside she almost looked innocent. What with her big eyes and freckled cheeks. Perfect. I could only imagine what she looked like underneath it all those layers.

 “Yea, ah.” I answered her glare. “Ya see, I’ve just been a… a little stressed out lately.” At these words her scowl curled into confusion. Still angry, now she stared at me as though I might be crazy.

“Stressed?” She spoke, the hard edge to her tone still as present as ever. “What do you suppose I should do about it?” she asked stiffly. Replacing her anger, now the blue skinned chickie just looked annoyed. And I was staring to sweat even more.

“Ah, well…” My eyes flickered about trying to understand why this wasn’t working.  Did I get ripped off? Did I program it wrong? Finally, scowling right back at her I lashed out to mask my own insecurity. “Well!” I barked, “You’re the stress relief officer, aren’t you? Well I’m hear for some relief!” and stepping back, my eyes were afraid as I measure the alien bitch’s reaction.

Flashing with confusion, ‘Liara’ continued to stare at me in utter confusion. No doubt she was now fully convinced I was insane. It was at this point I considered ditching to the nearest escape pod and running for my life. But then, before I had the chance, the freak’s expression began to change, her attention slipping away as she blinked rapidly.

Looking off over my shoulder, the alien furled her brow in deep concentration. This lasted for what seemed like a handful of seconds before she shook her head, returning to the present.

Not even noticing me, the blue assed alien seemed to have forgotten I was even in the room. I corrected this, coughing obnoxiously to remind her she wasn’t alone.

Blinking in surprise, she looked embarrassed at being so caught off guard. But collecting herself quickly, she tried to salvage what was left of her pride. “I- I’m sorry, we were talking about… um, oh! Yes… stress?” she tried to guess as a look of pain flashing across her face. Just as quickly as it appeared she shook her head, returning to normal.

Good thing she wasn’t able to pay much attention to me. It’d be pretty hard to miss the shit eating grin proudly displayed across my face.

“Oh yes,” I agreed, subtly walking further into the room. “With a ship this big, it’s a lot of work keeping it so clean. Takes hours and hours of work. You wouldn’t mind right, helping me with my stress I mean? It is your job after all. As the Normandy’s official stress reliever.”

Once again her new title brought Liara a small wince of pain. “Yes,” she spoke slowly, a look of indecision on her face as she tried to sort her remixed mind. “Of- Of course. It would be my… pleasure. Um…” Stalling, her eyes flashed around the room as though she were looking for something. Finally, in a gasp of relief she rose to open one of her cupboards only to pull out a box of… tea? Oh hell no.

“Here, this should help greatly with whatever stress you might feel throughout you’re day. It’s the first thing I reach for whenever I begin to feel weary.” Holding the box out to me, the look of pride in her face was almost enough to get me to take it. Like a fuckin’ puppy dog. Thankfully, the pressure of my dick pressing against the front of my suit kept my mind focused.

“Um, wow. Thanks,” I replied dryly. “But ah, afraid this kind of stress isn’t the kind tea can help.” At this, her excited expression dropped, replaced with a look of worry as she once again began to recall what she was supposed to do.

By this point it was pretty clear that I needed to initiate the memories for them to surface. I didn’t mind much. Rather, I even found myself grinning as I returned to leering at her tits.

“Oh, um, really?” she asked, somewhat frantic. “I- I’m sorry. It seems I’ve ah, forgotten how to help you.” And once again grinning, I quickly decided to give her some help.

“Jesus Christ, and I thought doctors were supposed to be smart.” At my remark her face immediately flush a darker blue. Clearly upset, she attempted to mask her embarrassment behind anger, glaring anxiously. But I could see right through her.

“Look bitch,” answered, earning a shocked guffaw at my language. “This job ain’t hard, okay? There only one real way to relieve a man’s stress and even an idiot like you should be able to figure it out.” Grinning lavishly, I made no effort this time in disguising my leering gaze as I trailed it up and down her body.

Still confused, she finally seemed to catch on as a startled gasp left her lips. Now with wide eyes, she stared at me in utter confusion. she looked to be wracking her head for the truth. “w-wait that… that can’t be right,” she insisted. But no matter how much she tried to deny it I knew it was true, at least to her.

“Course it true!” I barked. I took a step forward to palm the softness of her ass. “You’re an Asari, ain’t ya? Who else would agree to this kind of job?”

Gasping at my hand on her ass, the blue skin of her face only became darker at the judgment of my words. I could see her try to fight them. But what could she actually say? It was _her_ job after all.

She continued to stand stiffly, even as I began to manipulate the soft curved of her ass. She didn’t like it, but she was barring with it. And that’s all the mattered.

I waited for her respond and acknowledge her new job. Eventually, I got tired of this. If she wanted to be stubborn, fine. It just made it more fun.

“Hey, you’re the one who agreed to join the Normandy, okay? You. And now you want to back out? I wonder what Shepard would have to say about that.”

At the mention of her disgusting alien’s loving zombie, Liara finally acknowledged me. She turned her head to meet my leering gaze. I could see the fear in her eyes, the confusion. But no matter how hard she tried to resist she wouldn’t be able to reject the memories clearly depicting her agreeing to this position.

“It’s your job to keep the moral up, got it? Now, I’m willing to forgive whatever the fuck it is that’s made you dumber than a sack of shit, but you better get over it.”

Taking on a fearful expression, Liara’s brow curled as she made one last attempt to shake the feelings inside her. Finally, she simply nodded her head submitting to her job. It was all I could do to keep from laughing from the amount of excitement running through my veins.

I didn’t waist much time unlatching the front of my crotch and pulling my erect cock from its sheath. And upon seeing it, I couldn’t begin to describe the depth of the bitch’s disgust. Now I knew she was fuckin’ the commander. But I didn’t know if she was just half dyke, or a complete one. Then again, even if she was into men, I doubted I’d meet her standards.

At thirty eight years old I wasn’t exactly at the prime of my life. Balding, I barely had enough to call fuzz still clinging to the sides of my head.  Really, all I had left were a few strings sticking wildly in different directions. And while almost sickly skinny, I still somehow managed to build up a gut. Most likely a result of my many celebrated shore leave binges. Long story short, I was pretty ugly. But whatever, I couldn’t care less. It’s not like I had to fuck me. That’s her job.

“Well, you just gonna stare at it?” I demanded in a harsh tone. I took pleasure in seeing her jump. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to some use?”

“M-My mouth?” Liara asked, shocked. I couldn’t help but grin as she touched her fingers to her lips, actually seemed to heave at the thought. Her eyes returned to my cock, staring at in fear. This only lasted a moment before her eyes returned to mine, emotion toiling within. “I- I… yes. Yes of course.”

Up until this point the reality of what I was doing didn’t really hit home. It wasn’t until the blue freak steeped in front of me and began to kneel that I realized how fucking incredible this was. I was a janitor for Christ sake, about to have my cock sucked by the girlfriend of the universes most important soldier.

Take that universe! It’s about fucking time I got my way. This time I didn’t bother to hide my excitement as a rumbling chuckle of pleasure rolled through my throat. Hearing it, Liara couldn’t help but cringe.

Being up close and personal with my throbbing friend didn’t seem to improve her outlook on the moment. Rather, the slut looked even closer to losing her lunch. In the heat of the moment, I didn’t think as I moved my hand to cup the side of her head.

Expecting the soft texture of hair, I was once again reminded of my toy’s inhumanity. Instead I was met with the strange, smooth texture of her head, tentacle, things. Whatever they are. Strange, I always expected them to be slimy or hard or something. But the damn things didn’t feel too bad.

Pushing her head forward, Liara’s eyes never left the head of my cock, seeming to increase in size with every inch. As my head neared the gate of her lips, I almost laughed at the sight of them pressed tight together, like a toddler refusing to eat its vegetables. Unfortunately, I was too horny gain any real amusement from the image.

“Well, you gonna open up? I can’t fuck you through your teeth you know.” Grinning at her, I was once again treated to the blue bitches glare. This time however, it seemed to lose its affect with my cock mere inches from her face.

 I grinned down at her as I pressed the head of my dick against her pinched lips.  She whined helplessly, a low sound streaming from her nose as she tread to move away. It only amused me more as I pressed against the gate of her teeth, feeling her tense lips try and push me away.

Glancing back down to my dick, she made another face before forcing her jaw to unlatch. Wavering, her lips trembled as the strong muscles fought to make an opening just big enough for my cock to slide in. When the bitch finally managed something half decent, I forced my cock forward, burying myself in the sweat warm of her mouth without warning.

“!” squawking indignantly at my actions, the Asari’s eyes were alight with furry as she stared up at me.

With her mouth stuffed full of dick she was forced to turn her attention back to my cock. Eyes trained on the veiny length of my shaft, I witness a shiver of disgust consume her spine. Nevertheless, like the true camper that she was, she simply clenched her eyes tight and began to quickly bob her head.

I could feel her lips against my shaft with ever pass of her head. The bitch was phoning it in, moving her head as fast as she could to get it over with. But I didn’t care. For a guy whose last contact with a woman had been well over two years ago it was heaven. And I didn’t even have to pay for it either.

In each hand I grasped some part of her head, forcing her to slow down. As if this wasn’t bad enough for the poor thing, I could almost feel her heart pick up as my tip neared the back of her throat. But I didn’t let that stop me. She was made for this type of shit after all.

 I could feel her fighting it, trying to stop it from happening. But I didn’t let up, determined to feel the slippery texture of her throat wrap around my dick.

Around my shaft I felt the gentle hum of her groan as pressed my balls against her chin. I wasn’t sure if aliens had a gag reflex but this one was taking it like a champ. Just goes to show how much her species really is made for sex.

Despite being lodged in the back of her throat, my hips continued forward only to retreat. I repeated this a few times, humping her face and feeling the tip of her nose bury into the thick thatch of curly hair tangled above my groan. I could hear her gurgle around my head, a wet bubbling that squished with each pass of my hips. It only made the sensation of her head in my hands that much more satisfying.

I felt the tight space of her thought shrink as I flexed my swollen cock. The pressure of her hands on my thighs were almost enough to snap the bone. I let her pull back slowly

As my dick passed the back of her tongue, I listened to the sound of her deep breaths, gasping in undeniable relief. With each breath the pressure on my legs relaxed until finally she was able to calm down. Her fingers still gripped the material of my jumpsuit.

Opening her eyes, there was a fire in the blue orbs as she stared up at me. I could almost feel the edge of her teeth threatening to clamp down on the sausage, sill jammed in her gob. I made sure to give her an extra big smile before surrendering her head.

After her ordeal, continuing to suck my dick seemed to be the last thing she wanted to do. But closing her eyes, she remember her duty. No matter how undesirable, she had a job to do. And she couldn’t let Shepard down.

This time she seemed to go easy, still going quick but taking the time to press my cock deeper into her mouth. No doubt she wanted to make sure I wasn’t prompted to repeat what I had just done. Around her clenched eyes I could see the telltale wetness of tears clinging to her lids. Whether out of despair, or a lack of oxygen, I couldn’t say. Regardless, I had to say the bitch was a quick learner.

“God, look at you swallow that cock,” I groaned, my chest already wheezing as pleasure surged through me. I can’t tell if the bitch had heard me. She seemed pretty busy at the moment. But just in case I decided to continue. “You Asari really are something. It’s like you’re made for fucking. And you gotta agree, I mean, why else would you agree to this job?” And knowing how untrue that was, I couldn’t help myself as I released a wheezing, boisterous laugh. All the while the slut continued to blow me, eyes clenched tight.

“Oh shit,” I cursed. I could feel myself beginning to cum. It didn’t take very long, but like I said. Two years. Let’s see how long you’d last.

Grabbing the back of her head I started to fuck her mouth, not even hearing the high pitched whine that had begun to erupt from the freak’s nose. No doubt she knew what was about to happen. And she was helpless to stop it. All she could do is stare up at me, panic bleeding from her eyes.

After a few pumps of my hips, I nearly doubled over as the first string of cum shot from my cock. It didn’t get to travel very far before pooling in the back of her throat, quieting the godawful noise she was making and replacing it with the sound of her retching.

“You better not fucking spill!” I gasped, still mid climax. “Shits just another mess I’ll have to clean!” Again, I can’t tell if the freak heard me. But she did manage to keep her lunch down. And by the way her lips latched around the shaft of my cock, I’m pretty sure she got the message.

I can’t say how much I came, but after the stream finally tapered I’d felt as though I was missing about three fourths of my body mass. Liara seemed to agree with me. Pulling back, her lips remained wrapped around my cock until the still swollen head popped free. Closing her mouth, her cheeks sloshed with the cream of my cock.

I didn’t think it was possible for an Asari to be green before, but standing from where I was, I had to admit the blue slut was looking a little turquoise with all the cum sticking to her mouth.

 Clenched tight, her eyes were actually watering at the taste staining her mouth.

In the afterglow of my jizz, I watched all of this with the biggest grin on my face. I’d told her not to spill it, but it didn’t seem she had it in her to swallow either. Instead, she was stuck with the thick salty glob stuffing her cheeks.

After I regained my breath, I sighed, deciding to throw the bitch a bone. “Fuckin’ idiot,” I sneered, still enjoying her humiliation. “I know you’ll miss the flavor, but don’t you think it’s about time you swallowed?”

Opening her eyes, Liara stared at me in avid panic. I knew what she was asking, hell, begging for. She’d love nothing more than to spit my jizz up along with whatever else was in her stomach. Well fuck that. I wasn’t about to give myself more shit to do. So instead I just stared at her, my pointed gaze killing her hope.

Whimpering pitifully, the Asari clenched her eyes tight once more. This time, I watched in wrapped fascination as the knot of her throat bobbed down then up, carrying a pocket of my cum to her alien stomach. Once, twice, three times it took her to get everything down. By the end of it she visibly gasping, a glob of my cum flying from her mouth as it road her breath.

I waited patiently for her to finish, somewhat curious as to what she had to say for herself. I was pretty sure that was her first blowjob, fuckin impossible coming from an Asari, I know. But if that wasn’t her first time sucking dick then she was the worst slut I’d ever seen.

Slowly she regained her breath. I watched her pick herself off the floor, whipping the cum and drool from her mouth. In vein, it simply streaked across her face. Only adding to the lines of tears falling down her cheeks “I- I hope I’ve helped you _relax_ ,” she finally spoke, her voice shaking in the rage I could hear her trying to hold back.

She refused to meet my eyes, choosing instead to stare off into the wall. What little I could see of her face was a mask of fury. Where had that innocence gone?

“Che,” I sucked on my teeth, “you call that a blowjob? I’ve had vacuum cleaners do a better job.” And seeing her face morph into an expression of shock, it was all I could do to keep from ginning.

“You know you don’t have to be so rude!” she demanded, a furious blush discoloring her already freakish completion. “I’m just trying to do my- my job.” Faltering a bit at the end, whatever sudden spike of pride Liara was feeling quickly died when she remember just what it was she was trying to defend. Now, all she could do was sigh, a forlorn glance sent over her shoulder to the box of tea sitting on the counter.

Yea, I’d bet she’d like to get that taste out of her mouth.

“Please, I- I have much work I still need to get done translating the findings from the last mission. You should be sufficiently relaxed now to resume you’re… _sanitation duties_.” Hearing her say the words, I almost couldn’t believe my ears. She’d just sucked my dick, and yet she was still looking down on me. I’d made her into the ship’s whore and she still thought it was better than being a janitor…

Anger fueled my cock back to life as my expression remained as calm as ever. Gripping it in one hand, I gave the creature in front of me a lecherous grin.

At the sight of me her eyes widen in disbelief. No doubt she thought my cock to be well and out considering how much jizz I’d spewed.

“Actually,” I spoke, “I’m finding myself to still be a bit out of sorts. You wouldn’t mind taking care of that for me, would you doll?” And grinning my toothy grin, the sight of her falling expression only made the moment that much better.

Closing her eyes, Liara took a moment to breathe before opening them back up. Once she did, nodded her head, this time somewhat resigned as she began to once again kneel before my election.

“Whoa, whoa!” I exclaimed, catching her off guard as she was about to reach for my shlong. “The fuck you think you’re doing?” I asked. And blinking, the stupid alien seemed at a loss for words. “I just told you you’re cock sucking sucks. You think it’s gonna be any better the second time?” without waiting for her shell shocked response I was already pulling he to her feet. “Hurry the fuck up and strip already. I still got a ship to clean you know.”

Wrenching her arm from my grasp, the Asari huffed indignantly as if she couldn’t believe what I was asking. “W-What did you just say?” she demanded, her hand instinctively grasping the collar of her shirt to her chest. “I- why would I do that?” By the worry in her features, I could tell she already knew the answer.

“The fucks you’re problem?” I asked indignant, like she was the one at fault. “Half the ships already seen you’re tits and the other half just hasn’t gotten around to it yet. Quite making a big fuss already.”

“I- I,” nervously looking around Liara began to shake her head, clearly fighting whatever memories were suddenly popping into her head. Finally, she stopped, I tiered expression on her face. “Y-Yes. Of course. You right. I… I apologize for being difficult. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today.”

Still full of shame, Liara reached under her chin to undo the zipper at the collar of her cloths. With one last look in my direction she flushed, her skin darkening as she began to pull it down and expose the underwear hidden within.

Much to my disappointment, she wasn’t naked under there like I expected. Instead I found a pair of simple black panties and a standard issue sports bra keeping her girls in check. Oh well, not like it was going to be there long anyway.

Throwing her jump suite to the corner of the room, the alien shyly covered her exposed mid-section while nervously biting her lips. While I waited for her to continue, her hands shook, stopping just short of the strap of her bra.

“I-I’m sorry.” She apologized, suddenly unable to look at me. “I don’t know what’s come over me. I’m usually much more… professional than this. It’s… strange.” Then, taking a deep breath, she forced the strap of her bra over her shoulder and then the other. And before I knew it, I was staring at perfect set of alien tits.

They were big, even by Asari standard. How she was able to keep em wrangled into the tight jumpsuit was beyond me. I moved before she could stop me.

Behind Liara I began to trace my hands up and down her arms, building the anticipation of finally getting her tits. In response to my touching, the blue slut seemed to freeze as I explored her young skin. I could feel the goose bumps crawling long her flesh wherever I touched. And I knew she must have hated every second. This time however, she wordlessly allowed me to continue, only offering a single gasp as my fingers dug into the malleable skin of her tits.

Cupping them from bellow, there was more than enough tit to fill each palm. The blue skin was heavy, spilling over what my hands couldn’t contain. Best of all was how easily my fingers were able to dig into the meat.

Now ridged, Liara was forced to grit her teeth at my rough handling of her melons. Occasionally, I heard a small grunt, usually when I did something a touch too painful. But otherwise she did her job perfectly. A model employee even. Hopefully she’ll be the first of many to take up the noble trade. Hehe.

While my hands fondled her tits, my cock remained just as busy grinding into the softness of her pillowy ass. These fucking aliens were made for sex, I tell you. How the fuck could they be for anything else? I chose not to think on that for very long and instead enjoyed the soft squeak Liara made whenever I pinched her nipples.

In the mirror conveniently placed across from us, I could see Liara’s expression as fondled her. With jaw set and brow furled, I could still see the shame leaking through.

Down below, I was beginning to feel my load start to unravel. Rather than waste in on her cotton panties, I had a much better idea as to where I could put it.

Grinning to myself, I was about to remove her last piece of clothing when the sound of the door opening made me freeze. Turning to look, wouldn’t you know it was Jane, F-ing Shepard standing in the door.

Frozen, Shepard’s eyes were glued to the image of her half naked girlfriend being fondled by her ship’s janitor. On the plus side, all that excitement I was just talking about? Yea, that’s gone. The fact that I was still hard at all was a testament to just how revved up I had been.

“Ah,” she breathed, her jaw dropping at the situation in front of her.

For all the shit I talked about her, Shepard was still the strongest fucker to come out of the military in its whole god damned history. And I knew it wouldn’t take the bitch more than a second to turn my ass into a fuckin puddle. Ha, but then who would clean it up? Rather than find out, I scrambled for an excuse.

“Oh,” she sighed, her shocked expression relaxing. Still awkward, Shepard forced herself to look away as she began to fidget nervously. “Liara, I-I ah, didn’t know you were… working.” Then, stealing another glance at her lover in another’s arms I watched the all mighty Jane Shepard cringe.

Son of a bitch, the fucking thing actually worked! I was so surprised, I nearly forgot what I was even doin’. Good thing the commander was nice enough to remind me.

“I- I can come back later,” she tried to say. Watching her turn around a devious thought came to mind. Before she had the chance to run, I forced myself to speak up.

“Now, now,” I called. “No need to be shy commander. Come on in, take a seat!” Turning back to face us, Shepard’s expression was a beautiful mix of shame and anger. I could see her fists pulled into tight fists at her sides. No doubt what she was seeing was pissing her off.

“I really shouldn’t interrupt,” she forced, her eyes still not able to look fully at us. “Liara’s… work is very important to the ship. I shouldn’t get in the way of that.” But I was smiling too hard to let her leave just like that.

“Nonsense!” I declared. “Just pretend I’m not even here. For the commander herself to stop by you must have very important business after all. I mean, it’s not like you were here just hang out or anything, right?” I didn’t bother to hide the mocking tone in my voice. And all the while I made sure to squeeze the blue bitch’s breasts extra hard, knowing Shepard could see.

“No, no of course not.” Shepard answered after a few moments of silence. It was all I needed to know that that had been the exact reason for her visit. “I… was just looking to hear her opinion on our last mission.”

“Well, see!?” I grinned. “We can’t let that wait. Need to pick her brain while it’s fresh, while she still remembers!” Seeing Shepard’s already begrudging expression fall even more I couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. It only made her posture as she walked into the room that much more ridged, the veins in her neck flexing under the strain.

“I promise, I’ll finish up real fast and you girls can get back to running this ship, huh?” with a dramatic roll of her eyes, my own twinkled with delight as I watched the commander seat herself on the loveseat set up against the wall. Without so much as a second thought I walked over and plopped by old ass right next to her, my ridged cock still bobbing from the fly of my jump suit.

Hearing a small gasp, Shepard tried to be polite about it, offering me a small grimace of a smile. This didn’t distract from the fact that she scooted as far away from me as her seat would allow. I was more than happy to return the action. Though mine was completely genuine as the commander’s girlfriend still stood just a few feet away, her blue tits still hanging in open air. Speaking of…

“Don’t you think it’s about time you dropped them panties?” I suggested my grin only increasing at the sight of the freak’s wide and startled eyes flickering to her lover for help. The zombie wouldn’t be able to do anything for her this time. She made this abundantly clear as she was forced to avert her eyes. if only to save her girlfriend that much grief.

The freak was fidgeting nervously as she was forced to return her attention to me, my cock throbbing like a beacon in my lap. From foot to foot she shifted her weight, nervously wringing her hands as she struggled with the reality of what was happing. Like a good little slut, however, after only a few moments of hesitation I watched those hands disentangle themselves and drag the hem of her underwear over her hips.

Letting out a loud wolf whistle, I didn’t bother to hide my excitement as her blue crotch came into view. The bright violate flush under her cheeks only added to the moment as it flowed all the way down to her tits.

At this point I was blatantly beating off as I took in her completely nude form. Liara saw this, a look of disbelief taking over her features as she looked as far away from the scene as possible. Unconsciously, the alien couldn’t help herself as her hands unclenched at her sides to cover her shame.

“Jesus, Shepard,” I grinned at my commander. “I gotta thank you, I mean seriously. You fuckin know how to pick em.” And without even bothering to take my hand off my swollen meat, I shot her a lecherous grin.

Coughing, Shepard’s shock filled eyes were forced from her girlfriend’s naked body. “Y-Yes, of course. Nothing but... the best for my crew after all.” I knew she was trying to hide it, but every word seemed to feel like glass as she forced them out of her throat.

“I believe it,” I grinned at her, not caring in the least for her silent pain. “You were even nice enough to sample her yourself before giving her to the rest of the ship. If that’s not dedication, I don’t know what is.”

“Yes, I-I… A happy crew is vital to every mission.” Stopping mid-sentence, Shepard couldn’t say anything else on the matter. So instead, I turned my attention back to the ship’s new slut and decided to enjoy her a bit more.

Visibly shaking at this point, it seems she had overheard some of my comments to Shepard. Her eyes were wide yet unfocused, so intent on the sound of her own breathing she seemed focused on blocking everything else out. Well, about time I brought her back to her job.

“Hey sweetie, hows about you hop up on that counter there and give the commander and me a show?” I suggested helpful as ever. Again, Shepard said nothing but shifted uncomfortably as she stole a look in her girlfriend’s direction.

Glancing nervously at the counter behind her, Liara’s frantic expression became cautious as she tried to understand my meaning. “A show?” she asked, her tone filled with confusion and unease. I had to roll my eyes at her naivety.

“I’m saying,” I spoke slowly, like to a dumb fucking kid, “I’d be real nice of you if you planted that blue butt of yours up on that counter and spread them legs of yours so that me and the commander can enjoy the sight of you getting that alien twat of yours nice and ready for my cock.” Then, with an exaggerated smile I leered at the space of her crotch still hidden under her cupped hand. “Understand that?” I asked cheekily.

Making a strange noise between a gasp and a choke, Liara’s eyes went wide as she stole another glance at the counter behind her, like it was its fault she was being asked to do such a thing. Flicking her eyes back at me, it looked as though she was going to try and say something. Too bad for her she made the mistake of glancing down, landing right on my cock which was still being strangled by my fist. Gasping, the fucking thing looked like it was about to feint.

“N-No,” the freak stuttered, a slow and forced smile growing on her face as she tried to appear confident. “Please, that won’t be necessary. If you are still intending to make use of my _services_ ,” she shivered at the word, “that I am able to accommodate you.” She could fancy it up all she wanted, but if she thought she was going talk her way out of this one she had another cock coming.

“Listen, _Asari_ ,” I sneared, making no effort at all for my opinion of her people. “Unless you’re kind is even sluttlyer than I thought, I doubt you’re cunts very ‘accommodating’ at the moment. I mean, I don’t mind fuckin you dry, but that’s gonna be pretty uncomfortable on your end. Honestly, you’re lucky I’m the gentleman that I am. Anyone else would look at you’re blue ass and shove there cock in without a second thought.

Bristling at my words, I could see the anger in her eyes rising with each insult. But one glance at Shepard and the blue alien sagged, her temper evaporating in the face of disappoint her lover and commander.

Head dropped to the floor, Liara turned slowly, as though it would prevent the inevitable. All it really did was give me the chance to devour her naked form all its angles. As her ass came into view, I had to pinch the end of my cock just to stop myself from getting too excited.

With each step I watched them shake, the small amount of fat in them jiggling for my pleasure. And between her legs, my cock throbbed at the outline of her cunt, peeking from under the tight muscles of her rear.

I might not get to it today, but I knew someday I would have to know what that alien ass taste like on my cock. I wonder what kind of horrified face the bitch would make then, Ha!

Turning back to face us, Liara’s eyes flicked to both me and Shepard before she pulled herself onto the counter. I loved the way her tits shook as her ass slapped against the smooth surface. But even more, I loved the look on her face as it happened. I know she would love nothing more than to cover the exposed mounds. But as she was about to spread those long legs and expose her very core, her tits seemed pretty pointless.

Her legs were still crossed as she sat there, a look of disbelief still clinging to her innocent features. No doubt she was wondering how she had gotten here, how she could have agreed to this position, how her supposed lover could sit in the same room and let this happen. Thankfully, these musing didn’t last long.

Closing her eyes, her features fell to the floor.  The slender curve of her calf unhooked itself from her opposing knee only to press against its twin in a last moment of modesty. Finally, releasing a single shuttering breath, the blue freak clenched her teeth as she forced the muscles of her thighs to spread.

“Oh.” Groaning in pleasure, my hand picked up speed as the head of my cock dribbled with cum. Except for the color these Asari were about as human as you can get. Following the long length of her legs, her thighs were perfectly plump. At the apex, a deep line of dark blue cut through two chubby lips guarding her sex. I could only wonder what color she was on the inside.

“Well,” I gasped, my own pleasure turning my mind as I jacked myself off. “You better get started if you want this load in your cunt and not the floor.” Opening her eyes, the glare the bitch gave me made it perfectly clear where she would prefer I put my cock. But, that only made the moment she pressed her fingers against her sex that much sweeter.

Starting slow, the blue freak closed her eyes, no doubt trying to imagine a happier place. That was perfectly fine for me. Just so long as those finger’s kept doing their job.

Through her blue folds of her sex the slender length of her finger began to draw up and down her alien cunt. At the top of her crease she would press her finger against it, but only for a second. After this she would return to the warmth of her cunt, painting the newly expunged juice through though the rest of her sex.

“Fucking Christ,” I groaned, my eyes hungrily devouring every inch of her naked form. Hearing me, the freak’s breath hitched. Clenching her eyes even tighter she forced herself to continue. “Man, you Asari are really fucking nuts,” I complimented. “It’s like you things were meant to gobble up as many cocks as you can.”

Opening her eyes, this time the bitch didn’t seem able to ignore my comments. “S-Sir,” she gasped, her voice hitching as the tip of her finger hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Please. Just because I have chosen to work in this field of specialization does not mean the rest of my kind are only fit for similar… activities.”

At that I could only snort, amused at her attempt to make light of her actual job. Whatever conviction her words might have had were quickly disregarded considering her current position. She must have realized this the same time as me as I saw her flush and duck her face out of my view. “Show me a single bar without one of your blue assed sluts shaking there tits for cash and I might believe you.” This only added to her humiliation, as a single sigh of defeat passed through her lips.

Looking to my right, I decided to see what our dear commander had been up too while I had been humiliation her love. Much to my surprise, and amusement, Jane Shepard seemed much more interested in her girlfriend’s new line of work than the last time I’d looked at her. Sure, I could still see the disgust, the anger, no doubt point at me, and even a bit of sadness at seeing the person she cared for so clearly humiliated in such a way. But all that didn’t take away from the fact that those same eyes that conveyed all that emotion was glued to the center of the freaks legs, practically salivating at the sight of her.

Before I knew it was happening, the sight of the commander so obviously aroused by the sight of her humiliated lover sent me over the edge I had been oh so precariously treading. With gasp, the first shot of cum jumped from my cock only to land on the exposed skin of the commander’s arm. And after that I couldn’t stop.

Considering my first climax, I was more than a little surprised I had so much left in the tank. But as I kept pumping my fist, the white cream continued to stream out of my body, spider webbing across my commander as I covered her torso in my spunk. It wasn’t until I calmed down, my breath heaving, that actually looked to see the mess I had created.

Up on her counter, Liara’s hand had abruptly stopped at the sound of my groans. On her face I could see a look of shock as she stared at her girlfriend now showered in semen. Shepard herself wasn’t faring much better.

After the first glob has splashed against her skin, my commander had jumped as though she had just been slapped with acid. Unfortunately, she didn’t jump far enough and was helplessly frozen in her own shock and disbelief. This gave me the perfect opportunity to saturate her in the rest of my nut sauce.

As she turned her head to look at me, the rest of her body held completely still. I think it was about then I realized I might have taken things a bit too far.

Humiliate that Asari? Sure. Piss of the commander by forcing her to watch me make a toy of her girlfriend? I mean, I guess. Blow my load all over the most dangerous human being to ever live? Yea, that’s where I fucked up. And it was going so well too…

“Ah,” I almost had to laugh at how nervous I was. “Sorry about that, commander. Little friendly fire there, I guess.” And offering a small chuckle, I had to swallow it quickly upon understanding Shep wasn’t about to join.

Looking at her face, I almost groaned at the sight of a string of my cum hanging off the fringe of her bangs. Even worse, more of my jizz seemed to have reached her cheek as a long line of it stretched from her ear across the bridge of her nose. This wasn’t at all counting for the mess still clinging to her chest and fatigues. This was a bad day to wear a tanktop…

In a panic I glanced at Liara only to find her smiling, no doubt expecting the same ass beating I was. And upon seeing it, I felt my own temper flair.

I could see the small tilt of her lip, mocking me. This fucking alien bitch, still looking down on me. Even with her legs spread and alien cunt out for all the world to see. God damned it am I tiered of seeing that face.

It was then an idea came to mind.

Turning back to Shep, I grinned at her tight expression. This only seemed to increase her rage, but I was quick to talk. “Sorry again,” I apologized, but this time like I actually owned a par. “I know I kinda caught you by surprise, but ah, how about getting Liara here to clean you up?” and just like I knew would happen, at the mention of her lover Shepard’s anger dipped, replaced with intrigue.

“Liara?” her tone was still hard as steel, dangerous. But at least it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Oh sure, she’d love to,” I proclaimed. “In fact, she’ll probably even lick it off you if you asked. She loves the stuff!”

Raising an eyebrow dubiously, Shepard held a look of disbelief as she took a moment to stare at her girlfriend. “Oh really?” Upon seeing her over’s enquiring stare Liara was quick to speak, that damned smirk whipped clear off her face. Unfortunately for her, I wasn’t going to give her the chance.

“Oh, Sure!” I exclaimed, not bothering to hide my smirk from Liara’s quickly worrying face. “You should have seen her after she was finished blowing me. I even had to tell her to swallow the stuff she kept it in her mouth so long. But, then I guess what can you expect from an Asari, right?”

Shepard didn’t answer but I could see the wheels in her mind turning. I hadn’t expected this to happen, but I wasn’t against it either. Turns out, you give someone a bit of power over someone else and their whole relationship changes. All it took was for Shepard to see her alien fuck toy get humiliated by another person and now she was all too ready to turn against her. Just goes to show humanity’s rightful pace in the universe.

Turning to look at said blue slut, I was amused to see her staring at her girlfriend, her eyes wide with disbelief. I could see her, pleading silently to turn down my offer, trying to get Shep to see her dread. It only made the arousal in the zombie’s face that much better. No doubt it was a shock to see the person she trusted consider assisting in her debasement. I was one thing, but Shep, oh the commander was something else entirely.

“Well,” Shepard finally spoke, her eyes still locked on the exposed blue skin of the Asari slut. “I suppose it is her job to clean up her own… work station.” And I watched as the words left her mouth, a deep flush of bright red burning beneath her skin. “Liara, you wouldn’t mind helping me out, right?”

Opening her mouth, Liara looked as though she had a thousand things to say in response. None of them assurance. The emotions flashing across her face alone was enough to convey the betrayal. And yet, as her mouth finally stopped gaping and her panic died down all she could manage was a whispered, “of course commander Shepard.”

Almost somberly Liara crawled off her seat, a puddle of her own juice left glittering on the countertop. Even as she walked I could see the wetness trickle down her thighs. She might hate it, but no matter how hard she tried to fight she couldn’t deny what she and her kind were made for.

She approached the couch. I watched Shepard stiffen, before relaxing against the back of her seat. She’d been facing me when my cock had exploded so most, if not all, of my cum had landed on her front.

Her left side had gotten the worst of it. All up and down her bare arm I could see the sheen of sperm clinging to her flesh. This mess bleed up to her collar bone and neck. Some had even managed to fall into her exposed cleavage. I could only watch as the two stared at each other, neither making the first move.

With a shuttering breath Shepard offered her right arm to her lover and waited on bated breath.

Grimacing at the sight of my opaque cream, Liara visible shuttered as she took her lover’s arm and brought it closer to her face. After a moment hesitation she opened her mouth and clenched her eyes tight. It was then she tasted her lover’s skin, with a little of my cum for seasoning.

Drawing her tongue up Shepard’s forearm, Liara groaned in displeasure before repeating the action. Once, twice, three times she repeated this motion, all the while scooping my thick cream onto her purplish tongue only to swallow it down and go again. For me, a janitor who was used to doing all the cleaning, it was a beautiful sight.

After about two minutes of watching Liara give the commander a tongue bath, she finally pulled back, returning Shepard’s arm. With a hand on her throat, I watched her swallow the last bit of cum still in her mouth, only to moan as it passed. After a small dry heave, I was worried we were about to see all of the freaks hard work on the floor. Thankfully, after another grimace and a small burp she managed to keep it down.

Shepard looked to be more than pleased with how things had turned out. Cheeks flushed, her breathing had increased considerably throughout the ordeal. And if the obvious smile on her face wasn’t clue enough for how she was feeling, the way she held her licked clean arm against her chest defiantly made it clear. And Liara, Liara was just trying her best to keep it down.

Recovering from whatever high Shepard had fallen under, she eyed the blue female hungrily, as though she couldn’t decide what body part needed cleaning the most.

“She does good work, doesn’t she commander?” And still panting in excitement, Shep took a moment to answer.

“Yes,” she said, coughing quickly to hide the aroused purr in her tone. “She… was certainly eager, wasn’t she?” and the expression of mortification that bloomed on the freaks face was just what I needed to bring my cock back to life.

“Oh yea,” I grinned. “I told you though. She loves the stuff. Hell, Asari would probably live off it if they could find enough cock.” Shepard didn’t respond. Instead, she was too busy focusing on her lover.

“Liara,” she spoke, a small grin curling at the edges of her lips. “You might want to hurry up with the rest. I think it’s starting to-” and at this she paused, a small cringe taking her face as she was forced to turn away. “Smell.” And even from I was sitting, I could smell my cock juice starting to dissolve and release its musky bleach like scent.

Her break over, Liara’s fretful expression increased as she was forced to take hold of her commander’s left arm, covered in twice the amount she had to clean before.

To make matters worse, what had already been an unpleasant job was getting worse by the second as the decaying sperm lost its clotting nature and was reduced to a watery state. The fowl liquid was dripping all along Shepard’s skin, disappearing into all the cracks and crevices Liara’s tongue would now have to brave.

Bringing her lips to Shepard’s cum stained fingers, Liara’s mouth was too busy to breathe, forcing her to smell the full brunt of my spunk. Sucking each one individually, it was like seeing her suck five different cocks all at once. Finishing with one she would switch to another, all the while swallowing whatever amount of sperm she had managed to collect.

She worked her way up. First licking at the cum but then sucking on the skin to catch the watery remanence. And all the while I could hear the soft sound of her distress, always followed by the sound of her throat swallowing a fresh load of cum.

This time as I began to stroke my throbbing cock, I was careful to limit myself. I wasn’t the young shit I used to be and the fact that I was able to get it up a third time was rare. I wasn’t about the waste it. Not again.

With Liara’s face now buried in the front of Shep’s tanktop, the commander was visually panting at the sensation of the Asari’s tongue flicking in and out of her cum stained cleavage. The poor thing seemed to be having a bit of trouble breathing at the moment. Shepard’s hand on the back of her head probably wasn’t helping things. Though if I had to choose my way to go, smothered by tits was pretty high up there.

In her position, Liara had needed to actually crawl into Shepard’s lap for her lips to reach the deep crevasse of the commander’s tits.

Bent over, her bottom was forced into the air, unknowingly giving me one hell of a show as he hips swayed from side to side.  For the most of Shepard’s time with the freak I’d been content to sit back and watch a little alien on zombie action. But as I felt my cock’s throbbing increase I couldn’t help myself as drew myself behind the Asari’s squirming ass.

The round curve of her rear was mere inches from my leering eyes. Right below that I was treated to the sight of the lips of her alien cunt. In the florescent light her own arousal still glittered, washing the whole of her pubic mound in liquid pleasure that followed down her thighs.. At the moment the blue bitch was too distracted to notice my change in position. I meant to change that very soon.

I grinned maliciously as I grabbed a blue ass cheek in each hand only to hear an indignant squeak muffled by flesh. The frame of her body shook violently as she wrestled to free her head from her commander’s grip. Succeeding, I was treated to the sound of a great intake of breath before her neck twisted to see what I was up to. I made sure to give her a small wave.

“W-what are you doing?!” she exclaimed, swatting at my hands. “Please, stop!” she demanded. Still facing toward Shepard, it was fun to see her twisting and turning. She tried desperately to escape my hands. Nearly fell back on top of me twice. Not that I didn’t understand of course. She was pretty exposed.

With both of my hands still holding her ass apart, the bottom of her cunt pursed open to expose the light purple hole of her vag. Even more embarrassing for the poor thing was the puckered skin of her back entrance, flexing and relaxing in the stress of being uncovered. It made me want to stick my cock right in.

Try as she might she couldn’t cross her legs. All she had managed to accomplish was to wiggle her big blue ass around just like one of them dancer’s at Omega. Finally, the idiot must have realized trying to stop me from behind was useless. Instead, she forced her hand between her spread legs and cupped her glimmering sex, whimpering desperately as my hands continued to manipulate her ass.

“Please, stop looking!” she pleaded desperately, shame and embarrassment forcing tears to appear in the corners of her eyes. No matter how hard she reached she couldn’t cover herself completely. And I let her know this, running a finger from the top of her cheeks all the way to her winking backside, forcing an indignant gasp to fly from her lips.

“Now, now” I chided, “no need to be difficult.” And saying this I took great pleasure in pressing the tip of my finger against her back gate. The muscle gave ever so gently letting just the tip of my finger to sneak inside. “I’m just making sure you’re wet enough before I stick it in.”

“That,” Liara gasped angrily, “is not the correct hole.” Then, hearing her grunt, the tip of my finger could feel the ring of muscle start to clench and push against it.

Panting, I could hear her starting to panic. Shepard wasn’t helping the matter sas at that moment she decided to fish the last of my cum from her face and was now feeding it to Liara, pressing her cum stained digit past her lips. She could only groan as I began to push back and forth against her anus, breaking away at her resistance.

“well, I know that,” I laughed easily. “But you decided to cover the one I was gonna use up. I only guessed that was because you wanted me to use this one.” Then, fixing my grip on her cheeks I spread them even wider, forcing her back entrance to gape ever so slightly.

The speed in which the freak took her hand off of her pussy, you’d think the damn thing was on fire. She’d put up a pretty good fight at first but once I touched her ass she was practically shoving her crotch in my face. Just goes to show what a little perspective can get you.

“T-there!” she huffed, wrestling her mouth off of Shepard’s finger. “Now, please hurry and get this over with. I would be very happy to see you leave.” Her tone spiked as I began to rotate her backside, rubbing the blue cheeks in opposing directions.

“I mean, I don’t know,” I grinned, enjoyed the sight of cunt open and close, “you made me feel a little unsure over hear, like maybe you’d prefer my dick elsewhere. Maybe you should be a little more specific and tell me where you want it.”

With the Asari’s blue tits just hanging there, the commander had taken the initiative and was now openly grouping them, much to Liara’s distress. Releasing a long, pitiful groan she unknowing shook her hips only adding to my view.

“My vagina,” she groaned, her lips parting as Shep’s finger’s twirled around her nipple. “My vagina and nowhere else! Please.” Yet still, I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders as I fought to keep a straight face.

“Vagina?” a guffawed, “hey, doc, not all of us went to a fancy med school like you. How about you use some words those of us without a phd can understand, huh?”

“I’m an archeologist!” the distressed woman exclaimed, “not a medical doctor!” Huffing three times she whined tightly before squirming under Shepard’s hands. Still, I just shook my head and pressed against her anus harder. My finger slide inside to the first digit.

“Okay!” Lira panicked despite her outburst she still waited several more seconds before clenching her eyes and continuing. “Please, sir, in my p-pussy. If you feel the need to release built up stress than please do so in my… cunt.” Releasing a deep groan, I could see her lips flutter before a renewed stream of arousal began to seep from her opening. I laughed.

“Ohhhh,” I exclaimed, “well why didn’t you say so?” Liara didn’t answer, choosing to brace herself against the commander and hide her face from my view.

“Don’t know nothing about a vagina,” I commented, bracing my hand against her cheek while my thumb drew itself threw her dampening gash. “But this here looks a pussy to me. You Asari, that’s all you got between your legs.”

Giving her rear a small pat, I got up from my position to line myself up with her waiting hole. Brushing its tip against her folds I was treated to another sound of dread exhaled from the good doctor’s nose.

“Mhmm, never seen a vagina this wet before,” I went on, enjoying the small shivers that ran up my spine as I smeared her heated juice across my head. “Only pussy’s do that. Shows how hungry they are. You hungry?” I ask sneering. I embellish my point, pressing my tip against her entrance just softly enough to keep me from entering. Her bottom jumped to attention.

“Sir,” she groaned, still clutching onto her past lover as her nipples were assaulted. Rather than say anything else she simply buried her face back into the commander’s cleavage. Said woman didn’t seem to mind in the least.

“Course you are,” I finished for her, speaking more to myself than anyone. Finally, rather than prolong the experience any longer I gripped the base of my shaft before shifting my hips forward. “Well don’t worry,” I panted, just before penetration, “I get the feeling your about to have more cock than you can handle!”

Slipping past the small hole guarding her entrance, the mushroom shaped tip of my cock did what it was built to do, plowing through the soft, wet skin of this woman’s insides and lodging itself deep into her body. I found myself gasping before I ever even started.

It was even better than I had imagined. Slut or not, the bitch was tight. Way tighter than the whores I usually manage to bag. And even better the bitch’s insides were burning, cooking my prick with the amount of heat cooking in her cotch. Unable to help myself, I pressed my cock even further, losing the rest of my shaft in her incredible depths. As a result of the sudden and deep penetration, Liara’s voice could be heard squealing like a stuck pig, still buried in the commander’s cleavage.

My hands grabbed at her hips, keep her still as a rammed my cock home. My bony thighs spanked against her ass with every single pass.

It was a damn good thing she was so wet. I don’t think I could get the damn thing in without it. I could feel whatever fucked up muscles she had wrapped around me, undulating as they were forced to make room for my invading member.

The soft squelch of her crotch was only accented by the soft whimpering leaking from Shepard’s chest.

Still humping with all my strength, I looked up at Shepard to see her black eyes trained on her lover’s backside. Raise up high she eagerly received my deep plowing. Despite herself, I could see the tell-tale signs of arousal leaking through as she watched an old janitor have his way with the woman she had once loved.

Closing her eyes, she arched her back, into her lover’s face. While her hands were still delightfully busy with a pair of blue tits, even I could see they craved to be somewhere else.

Panting, Shepard pulled her lover back to see Liara’s expression. Teeth clenched tight, her eyes were wide as she continued to experience her first ever cock. This only seemed to add to the commander’s delight, as a small grin graced her features.

Before I could make sense of what was happening, I watched the two woman as the commander began to fiddle with something out of my view. However, over the wet sound of pussy and skin slapping against… whatever the hell she had, I was able to make out the distanced sound of a zipper being pulled.

After a quick shimmy a pair of pants could be seen flying towards the wall. Followed by another quick shimmy and a pair of plain cotton underpants did the same. I looked back at the commander to see her smiling, while gently caressing a perplexed Liara’s face.

“S-Shepard-d?” Liara tried to speak, her voice interrupted by the impact of my hips slapping against her ass. Rather than answer, the commander’s eyes twinkled.

“Come on,” she purred, shifting her body lower on the couch cushion. “You know how I like it.” Opening her knees, Jane spread her legs around her lover, inviting her to tend to the aching flesh.

For a few moments, Liara looked truly stunned, her frozen face only interrupted by the jarring impact of our union. Collecting herself rather quickly, I was amazed to see the light bleed from her eyes, replaced by an expression of utter expectance. “Yes… commander,” she answered quietly, hardly above a whisper.

Using the hand she had been using to caress her lover’s face, Shepard shifted her position to the top of Liara’s head and began to urge the Asari lower. After only a moment she gave in.

No sooner did Lira’s face disappear between the commander’s thighs did the unmistakable slurping of a mouth on pussy sound throughout the room.

By the sound of it, Shepard was being received a bit kinder than I had been during my turn inside the alien’s mouth.  Seeing the strong woman’s feature’s flush, I grinned toothfully as I leered between her spread legs.

Eyes clenched tight, her hands were now free to maul her own breasts as she lifted the cum stained tanktop over her head. I found myself blinking at the eyeful of the commander’s tits I was getting. Though smaller than her blue companion’s they were certainly nothing to sneeze at. Not to mention human, that was always a pulse.

Full and round, I couldn’t help but think Miranda threw in a little extra service in the whole reconstruction process. Honestly these were the tits of a young twenty year-old. Best of all were small, eraser sized nipples surrounded by moderately large deep pink areola. Her fingers twisted them mercilessly.

Looking back down at my own activity, I had to shake my head before returning to the eager pounding.

Flexing my dick, I was surprised to find the young thing pushing her ass back against me. More than that, between the thorough tonging she was gifting our commander, the low weeping moans that had permeated the experience was gone, replaced by small but apparent grunts that sound suspiciously like pleasure.

Thrusting deep, I could feel her tighten around me. My hands gripped her wide hips desperately.

Moving in quick small thrusts, I was greeted to another low keen from between the commander’s legs. It appeared the Asari liked it deep. Pressing my hips against her cheeks I was only too happy to oblige, savoring the rich sensation as her insides slide over my head. I was treated to the sight of her perky cheeks arch upward, like a damn animal waging its tail in pleasure.

I alternated between the two, keeping my hips close against her to enjoy her warm depths and taking long, slow thrusts. The resulting sounds echoing from between Shepard’s thighs sounded as though she’d been doing this for years.

“Sounden like,” I stopped, panting as I tried to keep pace, “you might be enjoying yourself over there. Tell me, how’s it feel bein on the end of my cock.”

While I continued to hold her hips tight in my hands, I looked up to see Shepard’s twitching hips pause only to be followed by a deep expression of irritation. Liara’s face looked over her shoulder, her lips and cheeks glistening with another woman’s desire.

Her head bobbed to the thrusts of my cock. Nevertheless her eyes locked onto mine, the skin bellow her blue orbs darker, a sign of her pleasure. “Please,” she whimpered pitifully,  “do not make me-.” Before she could finish her plea, I drove myself deep into her channel, feeling the tight passage of her insides narrow, tightening around the dip of my cock. Immediately her eyes widened, and I watched her shocked expression as a moan sounded form her mouth.

Before Liara had the chance to say anything else, her face turned, snatched by Shepard’s hands. They forced it back between her thighs. Grinding against the blue bitch’s face Shepard rested back against the couch, letting her lover worshiping her weeping crotch.

Even though she could no longer respond, that didn’t stop me from continuing.

“Mhmm,” I quickly hummed, my breath coming quicker and quicker as I felt the familiar pressure in balls hug the underside of my cock, “That’s what I thought. God damn, a cock on one end and a pussy on the other, what could make you happier?” she didn’t answer but I could feel her tighten around me.

“Maybe if we had a few more people in here, hmm?” I asked smirking. “I bet even this isn’t enough to keep you satisfied.” Moving my hand from her ass cheek, it slithered down until the pad of my thumb pressed against the wrinkled hole of her anus. In response she immediately tried to jump, but Shepard had learned her lesson and now kept a firm hold of the young aliens face at all times.

“How many would it take I wonder?” I tried to talk past my now wheezing breath. “Two more? Five? Or maybe a whole ship?” Whereas before I had only teased her, with her stuck as she was I enjoyed pressing my digit past the tight ring of muscle and feeling it twitch around me.

“Well, I got good news for you. Because after I’m done, I have a feeling that your gonna have a lot more business to keep you busy. All kinds of men and women, fighting for humanity against freaks like you. And they’re gonna fill you with so many cocks and feed you so much pussy, even you won’t be able be able to keep up.”

By now I could feel the sweat on my brow dripping down my face. My sickly pale skin was flushed cherry red. All of the this built inside of my like a pressure, all focused on dredging up the last few drops of cum from my balls so I could flood this bitch’s cunt for all that its worth. And, finally, I could feel my end coming.

Through tired breaths my spine tingled with pleasure as I felt myself come undone. I could feel the underside of my cock swell with cum, building like a cannon before fire from my tip into the blue depths of this alien.

To my surprise, at the suddenness of my orgasm Liara tight bottom jumped up, bouncing as she experienced her first ever cream pie. If she wished to escape the fate of my orgasm however, she would be sorely disappointed.

Belly against ass cheeks, I was as deep as my balls would allow as I emptied myself inside her. Maybe it was just another effect of these cum loving sluts but I could swear it’s like they could sing the cum right out of me.

Shot after shot emptied from my swollen meat. Despite the Asari’s deep channel the opal liquid soon gather in the pit of belly before spilling past my still spitting head. Through the fog I could hear her fretful whimper’s, spiking each time I emptied myself inside of her. No doubt the poor thing was up in a fright, if only at the image of an old, fat man like myself filling her with his cum. It was everything I ever wanted

Coming down from my high, I became aware of Liara’s labored breathing. Head still stuck between the commander’s thighs, Shepard wouldn’t let her mouth leave her cunt for any reason. That didn’t mistake the desperate sound of air rushing in and out of the small openings of her nose. No doubt carrying the heavy scent of Shepard’s own cunt.

Though I couldn’t see it, by the time my wave of pleasure began to ebb, the thick slime escaped the seal of her cunt and had begun to slide down her thighs.

Too lost in my own pleasure, I’d failed to notice the wonderfully tight sensation of her muscles fluttering around me. Only when I became aware did I take note of her exhausted state.

I pulled myself free slowly.

This being my third release, I’m afraid there was no longer hope of restoration as I slipped free, soft as a cloud. This didn’t stop a small ball of cum to follow after me, her blue cunt stretched open by my invading member. I could actually see a trail of cum pool along the roof of her pussy disappearing into her darkened depths.

“Liara,” Shepard panted, her own release seeming to be just a few moments away, “would stop messing around already?” lifting up the blue woman’s head to speak to her, Liara’s eyes were pleading as she took the moment to suck in mouthfuls of air.

Still shaking from her release, she barely had enough energy to blink, much less properly attended to our commander’s lust. Regardless, giving herself only a moment to fill her lungs, the dedicated woman gave a single nod of her head allowing Shepard to plunge her back between her legs and quiver in pleasure. I tucked myself back into my jumpsuit.

“Well, sweetie, I gotta thank you for showing me a great time. I gotta say,” rolling my shoulders and pretending to stretch, “I am feeling much more relaxed than when I got here. Good job.” In response, I could only watch her head move up and down as she worked her tongue through her lover’s folds. I enjoyed the sight a few moments before giving her ass a loud ‘slap’ that echoed throughout the room.

“Keep up the good work,” I sneered.

Turning to walk towards the door, Shepard’s strangled moans finally erupted, exploding onto the aliens face in a great wave clear goo. Her sweating form collapsed onto the sofa, a boneless heap just trying to get enough air to fuel the rush of endorphins running through her blood.

Approaching the door, it automatically opened in front of me. Before walking through, I hit the stall button on the panel close by, ensuring that it would stay open. An invitation for anyone wanting to stop by or even just catch a peek. By the time I walked through, there were already two more young men staring past me, their faces in awe.

I could only imagine how much company the alien would be keeping by the end of the day. But for now, I was ready for a long, well-earned nap so I could sleep off my sudden bout of exhaustion.

On my way down to my little corner of hell, I walked past solders ignoring each of them. It wasn’t until I walked past engineering that a quick walking freak literally smashed into me, sending me sprawling to the floor.

“Oh!” she gasped, her startled voice somewhat muffled by the weird and off putting helmet shielding her face. Before I had the chance to wonder what the fuck I was looking at, a three fingered hand shot forward in my direction.

“Keelah! I’m so sorry. You just walked around the corner, I did not see you. Are you okay?” rather than answer, I found myself staring in silence at the pair of round breasts pressing against the skin tight material of her suit. This lasted longer than anyone with half a brain would permit until finally she coughed, retrieving her hand.

“Yeeees, well.” Uncomfortable under my stare, the young woman shifted on her strange feet before awkwardly moving to shield her chest. “You seem to be just fine, so I will be on my way.” Sounding much less polite, Tali’ Zorah left in a huff muttering under her breath about men and such things. Unbeknownst to her my eyes stayed on her retreating form, more specifically the arousing curves of her wide hips.

As soon as she disappeared, I made sure to brush the dirt from my suit. I’m the one who cleaned these floors so I knew they were dirty. Putting that aside, this time as I moved towards my room I did so with a smile, enlightened by the future and all the possibilities that came with it.

Oh yes, tomorrow was another day. And I had the feeling it was going to be just as fruitful as this one.


	2. Suit Repair Man

**A/N: Sup guys, here is the Tali chapter I promised. Before writing this chapter, I always came to these websites wondering why there never seemed to enough Tali content, easily my favorite mass effect girl. Well now I know it’s because she’s fucking hard as hell to write for. Seriously, if this had been my chapter, I’m not sure there would have been a second. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

 

I stood in the middle of the room, mop in hand, blatantly staring at the next alien freak on my list.

In the engine room, she was currently stood over some display, poking and prodding and adjusting god knows what. It made me sick to think the higher ups would actually allow a suit rat into the ship, not mention the core itself! The fact that we haven’t woken up to a hollow shell of metal is a miracle by itself. I just knew she was biding her time, waiting for the chance to strip us down to our nuts and bolt and run off.

I glared suspiciously, eyes lingering on the image of her fat ass idly sway back and forth. Well, she might have some uses...

After running into the other day, the monstrosity caught my attention in the worse kind of way. True, she was an alien, and outcast even by _their_ standards. But just because she was a lesser form of life, didn’t mean she didn’t have some value.

Now you might think, out in the open as I was, that someone might pause at the sight of me blatantly staring at this creature against gods design. But you see, that’s about the only benefit to this shit stain of job of mine. And that’s that ain’t no one wants to acknowledge you. Hell, I’d even go so far are as to say they actively avoided lookin’ at me.

Used to piss me right off. But I didn’t mind so much nowadays. Hell, I didn’t mind a lot of things that used to get on my nerves. Guess being all powerful can do that to a fella, put things in perspective and all. I mean, what’s picking up a little trash when I can do whatever the fuck I want on this ship? A leering look took my features, the opposite of comforting.

Hurrying to finish the rest of the floor, I left the room without having met a single eye. The rest of the ship wasn’t much better, groups of soldiers and the like walking past in smiling groups. Like they didn’t have a care in the world! The only highlight of my trip was walking past a certain Asari’s office. And while I didn’t have time to stop, the line at her door and the sounds from within were more than enough to put a pep in my step.

Turning that freak into the ships whore was the best thing I could have done. It happened only a couple days ago, and already I could see a marked improvement among the meat head soldiers. Some of the lady ones to. And sure, there were a couple uppity bitches trying raise a stink about the operation. But in my opinion there were just pissed the men would rather go fuck an alien then deal with their bullshit.

Well, maybe I could give them a little suggestion later on to help them join in on the fun. But for now I had a more immediate issue. And that’s my issue. The issue that my cock wouldn’t go back down after staring at that ass for so long. Well, turns out I had just the thing to remedy such an illness.

I entered my hellhole of a room with a devious chuckle. Double checking that no one was about to enter, not that they ever had, I reached under my bunk to pull out the metal box holding my sole prized possession. The damn cube was still a disturbing sight, all kinds of wiring and alien technology. But I knew what it could do and that’s all that mattered.

I’ve been watching the suit rat for a few good days now, trying to think up what I wanted to do with her. That kind of power, it really makes a man think. About how far it can go, about how far he can go. Me? Hehe… I can go far…

I suppose I could go into all the intricacies and whatnot that went into workin’ fucken nightmare of a device. Personally, it’s too complicated and would take way longer than I feel like bothering. All that matters is I knew how, and it still took a good night for the thing to take effect. With this in mind, I quickly adjusted the thing to do what I wanted, before setting it back in its hiding spot.

I had to sleep on my back that night.

The Quarian was wonderfully predictable it turned out. After only just a few days of watching her, I knew almost exactly where she was going to be most times of the day. Which is why, strolling into engine room, I was not surprised in the slightest to see her standing exactly where she had been the last time I was here. Honestly, did the fucking thing actually sleep?

 I strolled right up to her, biggest grin on my face you’d ever seen. She didn’t bother to look back, still messing with the damn display. I had to cough, rather loudly, to finally get her attention.

The way she jumped, you’d think I grabbed her ass right then and there. Thankfully I have just bit more class than that.

“Oh!” she gasped, holding her three fingers against the front of her helmet. Turning to look at me, I could see the glowing light of her eyes widen dramatically. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there. The engine needed to be calibrated after our last jump and I get so caught up in numbers and energy readings. It’s like everything else just melt away, you know?” She laughed at her own words, as though I actually gave a fuck. My expression seemed to clue her into this fact as the brief chuckle died off into awkwardness. She shifted nervously.

“Yes, so, is there something you needed from me?” Finally letting me get a goddamn word in…

“You’re the Quarian, right?” I pointed out the obvious. My face was dull and annoyed. “You know, with the suits and shit?”

“Yes,” she nodded, still confused. “These suits help my people deal with our lack of immune system. Without them all the germs and bacteria could make us very, very-.” I waved my hand through her words, cutting her off abruptly. God, I could already tell this one was talker

“Uh-huh, yea. Great, good for you.” My tone was anything but friendly. And hearing this, Tali’s posture shifted from curious, to insulted. Evident by the sharp sigh and crossing of her arms. All this did was give me a particularly nice view of her chest against that tight, tight material.

“You ah, you went on that last mission with Shepard, right?” I asked, not bothering to look away from her womanly figure. Though I did glance up briefly to say, “and that’s, yes or no. don’t need to know about every goddamn step you took.” Tali’s hand balled into a fist.

“Yes,” her tone was short and clipped, a stark contrast to bright and energetic girl that had greeted him. “But who are you and why are you-.” I sighed dramatically, earning another huff of frustration from the alien freak. But didn’t care how little patience she had for me. Because everything was going exactly how I wanted.

“Good, good.” I grinned, my crooked teeth peeking past my thin lips.  “Listen ah, Shep was worried you might have gotten hurt while you were out there. Or maybe that nice suit of yours got nicked? She wanted me to come by and give you a, you know, check up?” I couldn’t help but grin at my own words. I didn’t have the first clue as to what the hell her suit was made of. But it was skin tight. And giving her a once over, I knew I would to inspect the surface intimately. “That’s my job after all, a Quarian suit repair man I mean.”

Tali seemed taken aback by my answer, her previous attitude draining away. And while I couldn’t see it on her face, I knew her mind was awash with the sudden flood of memories that reinforced my statement. Other than being somewhat dizzy, after a moment she was back to normal. A hand on her helmet steadied her spinning world.

“Yes…” she trialed off, caught between confusion and recollection. “I… I remember. Shepard told me you would be coming I just,” she paused, shaking her head to clear way the cobwebs. “I must have forgotten. I apologize.” Taking a few deep breaths, the light of her eyes narrowed. “But… wait, no. that can’t be right. Why would she…?” she trailed off, then. Doing her best to remember events that had never taken place.

“I-I thank you for coming all this way, but I’m afraid there’s no need. You see, Quarians are taught maintenance and how to repair their suit as soon as they are able to walk. I’m afraid I’ve never heard of someone taking it on as a profession. And especially not a non-Quarian! It’s just a bit… confusing.”

She was showing resistance, but I was expecting that. Thankfully, I already had a means to work over this little hurdle.

I put on sad expression. “Ah gee,” I sighed, my acting about as practiced as third grader. “Not you too,” I sighed. And just like I’d hopped, hearing and seeing my dejected tone, the suit rat’s tone changed immediately to become soft and comforting

“Oh,” she murmured, “what is that matter?” by the sound of her voice, I could tell she was genuinely concerned. The fuckin’ idiot. I made of show of looking reluctant before continuing.

“It’s just…” I shook my head, “everyone keeps tellin’ me I’m an idiot fer trying to fix Quarian’s suits for a job.” Tali chose not to say anything, even though I could tell she was just itching to admit that there were somewhat right in that regard. After all, who knew ones suit better than the one wearing it? It just wasn’t a viable business practice.

“Well…” she finally admitted, regret in her tone.

“They’re just suit rats, they say,” I went on, earning a startled gasp at the racial slur. “Just a bunch of thieves in the night, they told me. Why should I even give them my time?” I paused for a moment gathering up as much bullshit as I had in me to turn and give the woman an endearing stare. Hell, right then I looked down right innocent if I say so myself.

“I-I know it’s silly but, I’ve just always had this dream, you know? Ever since I was just a tike, I wanted to help Quarians, get to know them. Maybe then I could show all those people what nice folks they are.” At this point I looked away, expression falling to a sullen slab of disappointment. “But I guess I am just an old fool. Oh well, let’s just hope the little ones don’t starve because their dad was fool enough to try and reach out to another species. I would just hate the idea that they grow up with some kind of grudge against such a nice people cuz of me.”

Anyone else, and I do mean anyone would have at this point seen through my bullshit at least a mile away. I couldn’t have laid it on any thicker if had a skillet. But something about this girl just scream naive and gullibility. And by this point, she looked to be in near tears, hand over her heart and eyes turned up in sorrow.

“Oh,” she sighed, buying the sob story for all it was worth. It was about all I could do to keep from bursting out in laughter right then and there. Instead I stubbornly held the down trodden expression, moving to pick up the bag of tool’s I’d brought in with me. I made it three steps before she finally called out to me.

“Wait!” When I turned around she seemed nervous, fidgeting with hands and shifting from foot to foot. “I suppose…” she struggled with each word, fighting to get them out, “that a second opinion could be appreciated. After all, it is possible I might have missed something.”

That was an outright lie, no matter how the young woman tried to rationalize it. She knew for a fact her suit was in perfect working order. But seeing the old man, so dejected after chasing after such a noble and heartwarming goal, how could she just turn him away? And seeing his once downtrodden face light up with joy, Tali felt confident that she was doing the right thing. At least, that’s what she told herself.

“Oh, thank you!” I gushed, disgusting even myself with my own actions. “Ah, you won’t regret this miss, I promise!” While my face portrait unbridled joy, just beneath the surface I could feel a sneer coming to life. God she was stupid. Were a few tears really all it took? I almost didn’t even need the damn cube.

A few more moments of thank-you’s went on with the bitch humbly accepting them, acting like a goddamned saint. Made me sick. Wrapping things up best I could, I waited for her to give me permission to continue.

“So, what scanner have you equipped your Omni tool with to search for breaches?” She finally offered. I simply stared up at her, as simple as she no doubt thought me and gave another yellow smile.

“Aw,” waved her off. “You kidding? No way I can afford any of those fancy gizmos. No ma’am, I had to teach myself everything I know.” At this she blinked, nervousness once again.

“No Omni tool?” she baulked, “but, then how are you going to search for insecurities and malfunctions?” I smiled brazenly, just a bit of my true self leaking through as I admired the swell of her chest once more.

“The old fashioned way of course.” At this point she finally seemed to catch on, an uneasy posture lifting her shoulders. “Now if you’d be so kind as to remove any extra material, I’ll try and be real quick and let you get back to your, er, calibrations and whatnot.”

Tali obviously flinched back at this news, unease spreading through her immune deficient form. Despite being dressed in a full body suite, the thin, latex like material that made up much of her suit was body tight. About as close to a second skin as they were able to produce. Not only was it more comfortable, but more functional to get around without feeling like they were actually trapped. Unfortunate, this also made the surface an extra kind of revealing.

More as decoration than actual clothing, most of their kind took to wrapping themselves in patches of cloth. Different in colors and patterns, they did the job of covering their crotches and chest. Crossing a three fingered hand over her own, Tali shifted on her feet.

“Are you sure that’s necessary:” she finally asked, her tone just as nervous as her posture. It only made me wonder how much that little flap of purple was really covering. My eyes couldn’t stop from leering, something she must have noticed. Taking a step back, her fingers tapping against the side of her leg.

“absoooo-lutly,” I nearly whistled, maybe a bit too cheerful. “But don’t you worry, these hands will find any holes you got. I do not disappoint.” Holding up the withered and worn appendages for her to see, I could only imagine what she must think about being touched by them. Scarred by years of manual labor, they were anything but pretty to look at. Gnarled as they were. Nevertheless, I still motioned for her to comply. A request reluctantly followed.

She started with her head, belts and clips holding the cloth that shielded the back of her head. Half expecting’ some kind of Frankenstein mixture of wires and tubes, I was relieves when all it turned out to be was a smooth rounded helmet. A dark black color, subtle lights could be seen shining through. A clear sign of her inhumanity. I eagerly waited to see the rest.

Tossing the garment aside, she moved on to the fabric hanging off her shoulders. Grinning a shit eating grin, I was excited to see just how close to us these walking hazmat suits really were. Tali, much less eager to abandon the addition, dawdled somewhat before finally allowing the added material to peel away. Immediately following the extra layer of leather and cloth she crossed her arms, hiding herself as well as her thin arms could manage. Well that wouldn’t do at all, now would it?

“Hey, ‘ey, ‘ey!” I interrupted, pointing my finger up and down in her direction. Standing up straight, she seemed shocked by my suddenly harsh tone. She started to stutter some kind of response, but I just waved her away, even happier at my new discover. It seemed little miss spacesuit didn’t handle aggression very well.

“How’re you expecting me to my job with actin’ like that, huh?” Walking forward, I reached out and grabbed her arm. She gasped at the sudden contact, but stood stunned while I roughly tore the appendage to the side. Just like that the hidden area popped into view, a single breasts peeking behind an insufficient hand.

The suit itself was perfectly smooth. An unbroken layer of black that was just as thin as I’d been told - thinner even. Turns out whatever the fuck these robo-monstrosities actually look like under that suit is closer to us human’s than I’d thought. Because I’d be damned if that ain’t a nipple pointin’ at me. And I’m a man that knows a tit when he sees one.

“Gotta use my eyes,” I went on, blatantly staring at her boob. She shifted on her feet but otherwise did as she was told. “Need to look close, real close. I would just feel…” I licked my lips, a small heat building under my brow, “horrible if somthin’ happened cause I didn’t take my job one hundred percent seriously.” My fake sincerity seemed to do the trick, even earning me a muted apology from the fuckin’ goldfish.

“I… will try not to give you any more difficulty,” the light in front of her mouth flashed with each word. Her tone was quite, shamed. Only making it that much easier to convince her. Replacing my earnest expression, my hand reached for her other arm, slowly lowering it to her hip. Both arms sufficiently tucked away, both of her tits were freely exposed. Or, at least, as exposed as they were gonna get without killin’ the bitch.

Continuing to step nervously, the anxious motion rolled the generous flesh, showing how little support these puppies really had without all those belts and armor. Even more than that, I saw just how much she had tucked away. And boy was it a gift worth unwrapping. 

The huge things seemed to strain against the alien material. Stretching it to fit around the soft lumps. Unfortunately not fit to encase them separately their shape was still very visible. The fat shelf of flesh hanging against her ribs.

I stared until I got my fill, then started to wonder what I wanted from the freak next. Deciding to let her to do most of the work for now, I finally nodded me head and took a step back. Tali visibly sighed in relief. Fuckin’ idiot.

“Why don’t you ah… do a few jumps for me?” I put forward, face a straight as I could manage. The tension in her shoulders returned in an instant, followed by a long string of suit rat language I didn’t bother trying to rationalize. Clenching her hands together in a tight hold, the six digits fretted like spider legs while she struggled to speak her words.

“For the love of, Rannoch, why would I do such a thing?” A hint of exasperation leaked into her tone. Defensive, she made the mistake of folding her arms. Actually lifting her breasts and making them more obvious. I didn’t bother raising my eyes to stare at a mask, much more interested in her lady bits.

“Just one angle sweetheart,” I snorted. Scratching the scruff on my chin, my eyes were glued to the defined bumps marking her nipples. “Gotta see you in action, moving around. Who know what it might pop out?” My lips smacked at the word ‘pop’, earning a defined flinch.

“Angles?” she wondered, perplexed, “I am sorry but that does not make any-.” I cut her off, my tone biting and forkful.

“Ma’am!” barked in a single loud tone, she naturally flinched back unsure how to respond. “Please stop trying to tell me how to do my job! I assure you, I take this very seriously. And have spent many, many hours working to develop my methods. If you interrupt again I am afraid I will have no choice but return to your commander and explain just how ungrateful you were to her kindness”.

All bullshit, each and every word. But she at least managed to keep her fuckin trap shut this time, only offering a subdued sigh. Finger’s still twitching, she was anything but comfortable. But after another handful of seconds I watched in triumph as her backward knees bend inward resulting in a small, but obvious bounce. Rather than show my joy, I just nodded my head, gesturing to show her she needed to keep going.  

Arms still stubbornly folded, her spilling lumps shook and sways with the small motions. But I knew I could do better.

“Arms at your sides! Stop obstructing my view!” Keeping with the harsh tone she complied immediately, her three fingers pointing in opposite directions as the pillows dropped to their natural state. Like this I watched them lift with her momentum, only to crash and jiggle with the eventual return of gravity. Buckling and wobbling, the soft pillows repeated this motion again and again. A smile cracked the illusion of my fake frustration.

“Faster!” I barked. Eager to see her really jiggle. “And higher!” And to my delight, she complied almost immediately. Only offering a small grunt at the increase in effort as argument.

My eyes tracked there movement, up and down, up and down. With the increase in movement the reaction was just as dramatic. I had to hunch myself over, less my hardening cock become just as obvious.

I let her continue like for five full minutes. Enjoying the rush even more than the show of her tits flopping around. It just really struck me how much power this thing really gave me. And how much I could do with it. Pretty soon, the constant movement started to catch up with her. And I listen to the ragged breathing echo through her voice microphone. I decided that was enough… for now.

“Alright,” I waved my hand, bored. She immediately stopped her exercise, her huge tits bouncing one last time before wobbling back into their natural position. She just stood there, hand on her hips while she caught her breath. I took a step forward.

“Good, good,” I complimented her, “everything looks ah, intact and all. One last test and we can move on.” Releasing a heated sigh, she just nodded her head. “Alright. Then ah, stand still why I do a hands on investigation,” her helmet tilted to the side at this, but I didn’t give her the chance to talk. Reaching out, my hands rapped around her arm; earing a small jump of surprise.

“Mhmm…” I hummed to myself, pretending to give a damn while I thumbed the black material. My first time actually touching it, I was surprised to see just how thin it felt. Like rice paper. I could easily feel the soft supple skin ling just below. Along with a comfortable warmth. Meanwhile, Tali just stood there, tapping her foot while I worked my way towards her shoulders.

“Ah huh,” I went on, a bead of sweat dripping down temple. Laid flat, my hands rubbed and touched along her back. Soft as a real woman, I didn’t mind the small detour. Specially’ as I started to creep along her ribs. Sensing my direction, the suit rat’s irritation quickly turned to unease.

“C-Could please wait just one mome-!” Finally I felt my hands wrap around her jugs, the soft meat pressing through the gaps of my finger. Stood behind her, the stupid bitch didn’t really have anywhere to go, even as I felt her press closer against my chest. Squeezing a second time, my erection was now perfectly pressed against the amazing ass that had brought me her in the first place. Rubbing my hips forward, a wonderful rush of pleasure arched through my balls.

“Kellah! W-What are you doing!” Practically screaming at this point, the stupid light in front of her face lit off like a strobe light with each of her words. Arms held up, my hands were snaked around her pits, forcing her into an even more awkward position. Unsure what to do, her hands kept balling up, curling into a stressed fist. It was all I could do to keep from laughing out loud.

“Hands on inspection!” I smiled, allowing myself the much cheer. Shifting my grip, my groping fingers grabbed another fist full of tit, earning another startled gasp. “Gotta look for anything suspicious,” I reminded her, “but don’t worry, you can bet I am as thorough as they come.” Sadly, my words didn’t seem to reassure the freak as I’d intended. Releasing a low wine, she finally just ducked her head down, no doubt closing her eyes until I was finished. Hehe, hope she’s patient.

Things felt fuckin’ amazing. Running my hands up and down the mounds, they felt as real as any tit I’d ever felt. Wrapping my fingers around the base, I slowly worked them outwards, squeezing along the entire length I dragged along the bump of her nipple. Repeating this a few times, I finally shifted my hands to grab them from the bottom, lifting them as I kneaded the flesh.

Thank god she was too preoccupied with her boobs to notice the erect cock grinding against her ass. Aligned right along the crack, there was still a fair amount of bullshit covering her lower body. But I knew I’d be getting rid of that soon enough. Holding her close against me, I felt myself shutter.

We stayed like that for a good ten minutes. Tali, doing her best to bear with my attention, didn’t do much than offer a strained squeak every now and then. Usually when I squeezed a little too hard. It was a cute noise though, and I enjoyed hearing it.

“What ah, have we got hear then?” I grinned, the excitement forcing my breath to increase. At the same time my fingers circled around the straining bump in her suit, rewarding me with another of her startled gasps. “Interesting,” I smiled, especially when I took note of it sudden tight and erect state.

“P-Please!” she forced, unconsciously pulling away from my touch. Bending at the waist, all this managed to do was force her tits more into my hands, and her ass harder against my crotch. More than happy with the development, I couldn’t help but grind myself a few times against the offered cheeks. All while mercilessly flicking the sharp tip of her flushed nipples.

“That, that is not my suite!” she gasped, worming and squirming. Doing all of this against me, I was more than happy to let the idiot keep going, just playing the fool. Centering each of my thumbs around the nubs, she let out a small screech as soon as I bearded down. Pinching them in a way I doubted she’d ever experienced.

With each deep breath she unknowingly rubbed her breast that much more in my hands. Rolling the tight skin around my fingers, I was well aware of how to make a pair tits sing. Tali couldn’t help but seem to agree, a confused and strained whine sounding from her helmet.

“Seems to be a run in the material,” I pondered aloud, all the while grinning a shit eating grin. I tugged on the tips a few times, lifting the breasts off her chest. Letting them go, the pillow meat tumbled back into place, jiggling in all the right places. “Hmmm.” I pretended to study.

“That is not my suit!” she repeated, struggling to keep her arms raised and away from her breasts. Going back to stimulation I felt the material of her suit wrinkle and shift as the tiny bump rolled around.

“What’s that?” I gave them another small pinch. “Huh then ah, tell me. What exactly am I feeling then?” I couldn’t help but smile, wondering if I could actually get her to say it.

“Those are my- my… Kellah! Surly you must know!” Shaking from side to side, she seemed to be trying to shake my hands from her tits. But only really manage to put on an even better.

“No ma’am, afraid my studies focused on Quarian suits only. I ain’t got a clue what you all got under all this shit.”

“Nipples!” she finally screeched, a hot flush consuming her. “They are my nipples. There is nothing wrong with my suit, please release me!” Shaking with silent laughter at his point, I waited for the small quakes to stop before finally pulling away.

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so?”

Tali almost ran away as soon as she felt me pull back. Taking several quick steps, she finally crossed both of her arms around herself. Talking long, calming breaths, she seemed to be shuttering under the obvious molestation.

“Well, good news is everything seems in tiptop shape.” I put on a bright smile, as though oblivious to her destress. Rather than answer, she just shook her head. No doubt cursing me in her godforsaken savage excuse for a language.

“I know,” she finally managed, her tone both emotional and impossibly dry. “That is what I told you from the beginning!” But rather continue she just slumped, still trying to hide herself despite her aroused nipples clearly poking through. Unconscious, her three fingers hand moved to caress the abused flesh, cupping her own boobs and brushing along the tender tips. I watched the discomfort with a grin, amazed she hadn’t noticed the obvious tent in my pants.

“Well, guess it’s time to move onto the next test.” And freezing for a moment, she turned her head. The bright lights of her eyes shining to give me a single long stare.

“Next!?”

“Thorough! Thorough!” I grinned, eyeing the pillars of her full thighs and wide hips. “Shepard made sure you only got the best, and that’s me because I am just so thorough.” Pointing to the rest of her get up, she was still covered in layers of cloth and thicker materials. I jabbed a crooked finger in her direction, waggling it up and down. “So how bout you be a good girl and get rid of the rest for that shit. And don’t give me any problems, not like I’m askin’ you to get naked or nothin’”. Though I might as well be.

Tali struggled with herself, anxiety clear. Through her helmet the feint visage of face stood in obvious peril. The bright lights of her eyes were completely erased, alluding to an expression no doubt clench and tight. Nevertheless, uttering a hushed curse her hands reached for the belts secured just below her tits and started to undo them, along with the rest of her gear.

Sitting back, my eyes were glued to image of this monstrosity stripping down. Thick material fell away along with the more decretive purple spiraled cloth. A sort of stretchy layer wrapped around hips and down to her knees. Peeling out of that, the thin, smooth, black of her true suite continued, just as skin tight as the upper half.

“By the home world…” Hand pressed between her legs, she tried to hide the distinct camel toe riding up the front of her gash. Stretched flat across the plain of her skin, the material perfectly displayed every curve, hill, and valley. All of which I enjoyed extensively, staring even as she tried to curl in on herself. If this thing had a cunt, I could fuck it.

“Stress test!” I suddenly called, much to her dismay. Already uncomfortable she slowly moved to stand to her full fight. Shoulders back and breasts thrust out. The fingers balled tightly at her side, I could feel her eyes on me, watching me stare directly at her crotch. A wonderful space between her thighs, even when she pressed them together it did little to shield her. If anything at all. I took a step towards her.

“Seems a little snug,” I commented, reaching out to pull at the stretchy material wrapped around her thigh. “Sure you haven’t been putting on weight? Might be time upgrade to somthin with a little room.” I couldn’t stop the sneering smile, especially when the light of her eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

While made in good humor, I couldn’t be further from the truth. Sure, this thing had an ass that could launch a battleship, but there ain’t single bit of flab. Everything was real tight, firm. Which only made her figure that much more appealing.

“I assure you, my weight is not an issue.” Jesus, her tone could freeze a fuckin sun. “The suits are designed to fit close to our skin for comfort and mobility.” I let out a snort.

“Sure darlin’, you’re lookin’ real comfortable.” At the same time my hand dropped low, landing a responding slap against one of her cheeks. The surprise and force of the slap nearly sent the freak to sealing, a startled squeal leaking out of her. Whipping around, even I could feel the rage bleed through her ghost-like features.

“Just figured I get do the physical inspection at the same time,” I grinned. “You’re the one who’s in such a hurry after all.” And to that she just seethed, readily preparing to slap the shit out of me. But instead she backed down. Good girl.

“Let’s just have you spread them legs of yours for now. Give me a chance to check those legs of yours.” Complying after a long sigh, she rested her balled fists against her hips while she widened her stance. Slinking lower to the ground, I stood eye level with her crotch, blatantly enjoying the view.

My hands wrapped along each side of her leg, the warm, softness of her thigh bleeding through the thin material. I gave the meat a few good squeezes before moving on, slowly creeping my hands upward. Nearing the dimple of her crotch, Tali’s angered posture slowly began to lessen, replaced with familiar unease.

With my right hand trailing along the inside of her thigh, I grinned to myself, smirking really, as I felt the muscles dip into the valley of her cleft. Following her natural contours, my other was free to keep going over her hip and reach back to the big roundness of her ass. Feeling my fingers stretch around the soft muscle, her back ran up straight, muscles clenching in defiance.

Stood up straight the muscles were firm and unyielding under my hands. Giving it a great squeeze, she naturally tried pull away from grasp, pushing her crotch even closer to my face. Even that small of a motion wasn’t enough to dislodge me. And soon was happily kneading the great roundness, brushing my fingers along the deep crack of her ass.

Struggling with that part of her body, Tali seemed to have forgotten about my second objective. Right hand moving higher, I immediately began to feel the familiar heat of a woman’s pussy. Making the air around it almost humid, I immediately began to understand why she had been so uncomfortable with hiding her crotch. Seems getting her huge tits fondled actually managed to get the bitch wet!

I grinned to myself, immediately reached to cup the long line between her legs. She gasped, almost kicking me as a result. But I just kept smiling, actually feeling a wet substance leak through the alien material. “Don’t mind my reach!” I gave to little warning much too late. But boy did she mind.

“S-Stop that!” she barked, bending over herself to avoid my hand. Grapping her by the crotch however, there was’ much she could do. Especially with my other hand still firmly planted around her ass. Squirming and wiggling, she only seemed to manage to grind her cunt against my hand. Doing my job for me. I pressed my thump where her clit was supposed to be.

“This is as much a part of your suit as any!” I reminded her, sawing my fingers through her lips. I kept the pressure hard and unavailing, roughly handing what I knew to be very sensitive bits. Her resounding gasp and groans proved to mark me as correct.

Legs quivering, the bitch couldn’t help but lean against me, her hand reaching out to grab my shoulder. Working my hand quickly against her slit, the wetness that had already been seeping out only increased. I could only guess the inside of her suit was porous, letting any excess liquids to seep through. Well this little thing was producing more than a little. And pretty soon I could see her juices running down my wrist.

“Okay, time to turn around!” I commented. Seemingly out of nowhere, I my hands left her body in the span of an instant. She bright eyes stared at me, dazed.

“W-What?” my fingers, gnarled as they were, knew how to fuck a pussy. Revving this girlies engine up and leavin’ her to dry was about as funny as it gets. But I kept my face seemingly passive. Still week around the knees, her hand drifted to her crotch, only to recoil when it found the amount of liquid pooling down the inside of her thighs.

“Um, oh! My suit! It seems to be, um, oh, yes! It seems to be leaking coolant!” Rushing to explain herself, her hand stayed closely pressed against her gash, like I didn’t already know exactly what was goin’ on. Rather than point this out, I just put on an agreeable expression, before lifting my saturated hand to my face and taking a big sniff.

“!” her voice box spiked, something between a moan and a shout trying to warn me. Reaching out with her hand, it stopped just sort of grabbing me before regretfully pulling back. I nodded my head. “Strange smellin’ coolant,” I remarked. Arms wrapped around herself, the freak just watched in horror as I rubbed my fingers together, creaking a long line of the stuff when they finally separated.

“Its… of Quarian make,” she mumbled, defeated. Hehe, I bet it is…

“Well good,” I smiled, “looks like you need my help after all! Tell you what, how bout you just bend yourself over that there console and I’ll stop that leak real quick. Sound good?” her body stiffed.

“Please!” she tried, “I couldn’t trouble you. The… mechanics are very complicated. It would be best for me to simply do so myself. I’ve done so many times.” Her hands were ringing together, stress bleeding through. But putting on a stern expression, I just held up my hand, the very same one that was covered in the bitches ‘coolant’.

“Now I insist!” I told her in a firm tone. “Your commander entrusted me with this job and I would just be heartbroken if I let her down. Such a courageous woman she is. What with the dangerous missions you all go on day after day. I may not be able to shoot a gun like you all, but I can take care of this. And that’s one less thing you have to worry about.”

Whoo! Someone get me a breath mint cuz I’m spitting a whole gallon of shit over here!

“But…” she paused, hand clenching an unclenching. “I, no, but...” again she faltered, slowly losing the nerve she’d built up to shield her dignity. Giving her one last push I just gave her a pat on the hip, pointing toward the console I’d already addressed.

“There we go, just leave it up to little ol’ me, and I’ve you fixed in a jiffy.” I had to actually turn her, a hand on each of her shoulders, but her resistance slowly broke down. Rather than fess up and explain that she’d gotten horny, she was willing to let me fool around with her crotch to my heart’s content. Well who was I to disappoint?

“That’s right, now just bend right over?” putting some strength into my arms, I forced her shoulder forward, keeping my hands firm until her head was level with that ass of hers. As a result, the already pronounced curves were offered even more dramatically, her big cheeks staining against the already thin membrane of her suit and defining the valley of her ass that much more.

“let’s ah, see what were workin’ with now,” I managed, licking my lips while I got behind her. Reaching out with both hands I finally accomplished what I came here to do and openly grouped the gratuitous flesh. Jumping, Tali just groaned, a small wine as she dropped her head between her outstretched arms.

Beautiful…

“hmm, ain’t feeling nothing’,” I commented. Squeezing her ass my fingers sank into the firm flesh in the best of ways. Releasing her, I allowed myself a moment to softly draw my hand along its curve, stopping only when I fell into the parted crack of her rear. Ain’t nothing a man loved more than a hand full of booty!

“Maybe something in here?” Digging my fingers into her crack, the slowly drew downwards towards her heated crotch. Bruising against the familiar damp era, I just nodded my head, making an interested noise.

It was even better than I thought. Stretched as it was, the material dug into her lips enough to make out the individual flaps. Palming the whole of it, I felt her stiffen, and pretend to search around while gave her a good rubbin’. Breathing heavily, the dangling flesh of her tits rocked back and forth.

“Yer’ leakin’ alright.” I ginned, feeling the wet material squish each time I pressed down on it. “It just keeps gushing out.” When Tali answered her tone was strained, a feigned normalcy that she struggled to maintain.

“Y-Yes, I apologize. It should stop soon,” she tried to seem hopeful. At that same moment I drove a finger hard against her sensitive lips, forcing her to subtly buck against me. “S-Soon!” she repeated, more for herself. But afterwards she quickly feel silent, the only noises coming out of her being the audible breath of her heavy lungs.

My hand shook as I worked my thump against her. Quick up and down movements, I could actually see her losing control of body. With each second gravity seemed weigh down on her with more force. Bent elbows and knees bucking under the strain of repressed pleasure. Try as she might to hold off, I wouldn’t stop until I saw this thing come undone.

“H-Have you found it?” she asked desperately, unable to even try and hide the pleasure she was feeling. Knowing she couldn’t see me, I just smiled, masking my tone to sound even a little apologetic.

“Sorry,” I sighed, never slowing my hand down for a second. “This is where the leaks heaviest but I can’t seem to find the source.” Driving the pad of my thumb against her opening, the material actually stretched enough for me dip the tip of my thick digit inside. Shocked by this new discovery, very real excitement sounded in my tone when I spoke up.

“Hey! I think I found it!” Then, before she could shout out, I forced the length of it deep into her core, the tight muscles lining the channel of her gash wrapping around me and smoothing the crooked length. She immediately bucked, though if it was away from the contact, I couldn’t say.

“!” She didn’t say a word, or at least anything that I recognized as her backward language. Seeming to choke on her own throat, a string of garbled breathing shuttered through her frame.

Hips locked, the weight on my thumb slowly increased. She actually seemed to sit back on my finger, either out of reflect or forgetting herself to the pleasure. Whatever the reason, the suit seemed to stretch to its limit, pushing deep into the warm channel of her cunt. I felt her muscles clamp around me.

Clear fluid bleed from the black material, enough that, for a second, I couldn’t help but think the freaks suite actually had done gone lost a screw. But the musky scent and slick texture could only be one thing.

Her hips twitched, small jerking movements that always seemed to align with a tightening of her innards. Frozen like this for a full minute, the freak seemed to have finally finished getting her rocks off, and came crashing back with a gasping breath.

I had to jump back, nearly crushed under that ass of her when she fell onto the floor. Ass smacking flat on the cool surface, her legs bent on either side. Both hands braced in front of her, her shoulders bent over, heaving with the heavy breaths raking her frame.

‘Damn,’ I thought, ‘talk about a hair trigger’. I was still staring at my hand, dripping with her slick, alien juices. I hadn’t thought she’d go off that fast. Almost like she’d never had something up there. That thought bright a smile to my face, wouldn’t that just be my luck.

“The fuck happened to you?”

Grinning to myself, I watched her heaving shoulders straighten, and then flinch. In the throes of pleasure she seemed to have forgotten that she wasn’t exactly alone. Hell, I doubted she even knew where she was for a second. Turning around to look at me, her eyes were like two large beacons, too wide not to see the embarrassment hidden beneath the mask.

“I…” she stopped. Because, really what could she say. Scrambling to her feet, they seemed to shake. Still affect by the tremors still rocking her numbed pelvis. She managed it after a few tries with the help of her console. But on both feet, she failed to notice the small, but notable puddle of fluid that had collected just beneath her.

“m-my suit seems to have…” she tried, but her voice was weak, almost as though even she realized she couldn’t hide what had just happened. Trailing off the words seemed to die, leaving an eerie, if not entertaining silence. I watched her shift and fidget, arms crossed stubbornly over her crotch. It was only then, without any other sounds that I could hear, that the distinct sound of beeping could be heard.

 **‘Beeb beep, beep.’** It was quite. Muffed by something. But listening closer, my brows went up as it seemed to be coming from the freak of all places. Still buried under the weight of her own humiliation, it seemed she hadn’t noticed yet.

“Ah…” I stared, not sure if this was normal or not. “Your ah, you is blinking.” I jabbed a finger in her direction, and she stopped. The muffled mumbles finally come to an end as she considered my words.

She started a gasp, but cut it off before it could even leave her mouth. In a rush she dashed over to the pile of cloth and tech she’d been forced to remove. In her panic, she didn’t even seem to care her tits were bouncing around and ass up in the air as she searched and searched finally, after a long moment, she seemed to find what she was looking for. A small, blank screen.

She opened up its side, to pull out a long wire. Behind her back, she plugged it end into a small port near her spine. In that moment the devise lit up, its screen flashing a bright red and strange letters scrolling in all direction. Well that’s probably not good.

“Keelah!” she swore. And immediate she began to scramble, hands running up and down her body. I was left scratching my head, until after a good long while she stomped her foot, seemingly wrought with frustration.

“A breach!” she exclaimed. Turning in my directing she shook her head back and forth in an obvious rage. “My suit, it’s been breached. But I can’t find where!” She turned back to the devise and punched her three finger hand against its screen. Whatever she was trying to do didn’t seem to work, because, after only a few tries, she pulled the jack out of her back and threw it across the room. Even still, the feint beeping continued on the other side of her mask.

“Please! You have to help me,” she begged. But shuffling my feet, my previous joy evaporated as I found my lie coming back to bite me in the ass.

Well fuck me running… I didn’t think I’d ever actually need to help fix nothin’.  Freak was a freak, but that didn’t mean I wanted her dead. I scratched the back of my head, wishing she’d fuckin’ stop staring at me like she was.

“Ah…” I stalled, trying think of a way out of this. “You ah, won’t die or nothin’ right? Wouldn’t a doctor be better for this shit now?” Yea, that was better. Chakwas might be an uppity bitch, but I’d rather hand the suit rat off to her than deal with it myself. Unfortunately, Tali shook her head. And I could only groan.

“No,” she sighed, calming down if only slightly. “The ship’s air is sanitized regularly. And there are no current sickness that would threaten my people on board at the moment.” That made me stop short, a crinkled expression forming on my face.

“So… you won’t die?” Shit! That scared the hell out of me.

“No! But I we still need to hurry!” she insisted, no doubt irritated by my lack of insistence. “If we wait too long, there are still risks to sickness. You say you are a professional, then please help me! I have patches that will act a seal temporarily. But we must find where it happened. Quickly! She stressed, by then I’d already stopped giving a fuck.

So… what? She’ll get the sniffles? Well boo-fucking-hoo, make me shit myself like that. For a second there I was afraid I’d need to find some way to hide a body. But if all were talking about is the bitch getting a cold then, well, maybe the fun didn’t need to die so soon after all.

I glanced down at my thumb the same one I’d shoved just about all the way up her cunt. My yellow, broken nail stood out at its end. The normally curved edge stood out sharp and jagged. As much as we’d stretched that suit of her’s, I had a pretty good idea about where I’d popped the freaks bubble. And an even better one about what I can use to plug it up.

“You know,” I stared, smile already creeping back. “Since you’re asking I think I remember feeling a little something during my last, ah, examination.” Tali took these words with a step back, hands returning over her crotch

“Oh?” she asked, but her voice was small and anxious. I nodded my head, trying to look serious.

“Mhmm! I better get back down there to take a look. Can’t risk you getting the sniffles, now can we? How bout you bend right over the computer there and I’ll take care of things real quick.”

The last thing this bitch wanted for me to be anywhere near her alien gash. That being said, it wasn’t like she could do it herself. And the prospect of introducing someone else to help would be even worse. Wringing her three fingered hands together, she stalled for as long as she could until the insistent warnings of her own suit forced her to act.

“Just… please hurry!” Probably her boldest move of the day, she did as she’d been told. Gingerly leaning her tits over the railing of her console, the flat plain of her stomach rested on the sooth glass surface. Pointed in my direction, the picture of her ass was completely bare, her suit once again forced to accommodate by gluing to her soft ass and into each crack and crevice. She waited for me like this, big butt nervously rolling back and forth. My heart beat picked up.

I stalked toward her, hand up in preparation. If she’d been able to see my expression, face bright red and smiling like I’d hit the jackpot, it might be enough for her to finally see I might not be the professional I claim to be. Goddamned moron…

My fingers took to her ass like a fish to water, sinking in the firm flesh and squeezing each cheek for all they were worth. I could feel the bitch flinch, flexing her butt in my hand, but otherwise she didn’t react. Hell, maybe she’d even gotten used to my inspections by now. That thought only made my smile bigger. Let’s see if how she handles this…

Reaching lower, the pronounced bulb of her cunt stood out pressed against the tight material. On either side my hand circled the warm patch of skin, still wet from her earlier release. Using my thumbs, I pressed between the crack and pulled it wide. Completely splayed open, there, right where I’d been suspecting, the smallest hole seemed to have torn in the center of her cunt.

“Hmm,” I pretended to think, like a doctor examining a wound. “Hmm,” I tried again, and this time Tali looked back, the bright surface of her helmet glimmering in the dim lights as she tried to see what I was seeing.

“W-What? Have you found it?” she tried. She moved her hips, turning from side to side “Please, you must hurry then. This position is… is uncomfortable.” That part came out demure, but I didn’t bother working her up any further. I had her exactly how I wanted her.

“Now hold on!” I corrected her, moving my hands to spread her lips even further. Leaned in close, I could smell the musky dampness that seemed to carry with her. “I gotta be sure now. Gotta know I’m seeing this right. After all, what if I’m wrong and send you off still leakin’ in germs.” One hand still groping her ass, my other moved to draw between the fat lips guarding her sex, sawing back and forth between the, “I would not be able to sleep at night.”

Tali shuttered, and entire wave the shook her body in a single small tremor. No doubt she was still sensitive and tingly, and what I was doing offered little in comfort to that regard. “Just… hurry” she asked, for probably the hundredth time. I gave her cheek a small pat as assurance. I’d be sure to do my best.

With nothing else to stop me, I placed my finger against the small tear and pressed in. Stretching and malleable, the martial seemed to hold for a moment bending inward. After the tip of my finger pressed past the soft skin guarding her hole, it finally gave in. Snapping around my finger and allowing me to get my first real touch of skin on skin, Quarian pussy.

It’s easy not to believe in god when your life is in the shitter and you’re surrounded by nothing but assholes. But somehow, I couldn’t help but doubt anything but some kind of divine force could craft the universe in a way that made so many different cunt’s feel oh so wonderful.

“You ah, let me know if you feel any discomfort, got it?” I smiled, dragging my finger against the smooth walls of her insides. “I seem to of gotten inside the suit,” among other things. “Not sure what I’m touching here, but ah, seems like I might have found where you were keeping that coolant.” At the same time, forced my finger deeper, feeling her muscles tighten of shock and the burning heat of her body on the tip of my finger.

Tali gasped, back arching as she felt my finger slip deep into her body. She could have said something, anything really that could tell me where I was, but guess she was just too embarrassed. “Yes!” she groaned, struggling to keep her breath and voice down. “It’s the… um, coolant canister. But please!” she begged, “be very careful. Um… its very delicate machinery…”

“Oh you have my word…”

She her insides were tighter than hell. If she wasn’t a virgin, than I might have to enlist a couple of suit rats to take home with me after I was done with this ship. I could feel the muscles clamp down every now and then, usually when I pressed myself as deep as my finger would go. Tali, the dear that she is, did her best to pretend she wasn’t being fingered in the middle of the open ship.

The pads of my fingers were tough and callused. Tali seemed to appreciate this detail, or at least, her cunt seemed to. Despite having already come one, the faucet that seemed stuck in the back of her gash seemed to spring anew. And the warm juices were tricking free all over again.

“Good news.” I told her, still burred up to my knuckle in warm alien cunt. She didn’t bother answering, but managed to turn her head and peek at me while her shoulders rose up and down in great breaths. “Turns out, I have just the tool to stop that leak and fix your suit.” Tali hesitated for a moment, but so worked up she eventually just nodded her head, unable to think clearly enough for a real decision.

“If… you sure,” she breathed. And I nodded my head.

“Most defiantly.” I gave my finger a small wiggle. “So why don’t you just turn back around and leave everything to little ol’ me. I’ll be sure to take good care of you…” she did as asked, not all that surprising anymore. And I pulled my finger free.

Slipping out, the torn hole looked to be a little worse than it had been. And now a long string of ‘coolant’ hung out and onto the tip of my digit.

Double checking that she was face the other way, I turned my attention the front of my suite. Already bent out by the force of my dick, the damned thing has been cooped up all day with nothing to do. When it finally did get its first breath of fresh air, I sighed, happy to flex the full length.

I hadn’t really been expecting to go this far with the bitch, maybe get in a good feel of her ass and tits before running of to our ship’s lovely stress relief facility. Lines were long these days, but oh were they worth it.

Looks like I wouldn’t have to today. I was a little nervous at first, god knows what the fuck these things actually have under all that. but ain’t nothing burn or bite me when I was knuckle deep, so I could only guess it was safe enough for my dick.

“Uh-oh,” I gave a dramatic sigh. Tali didn’t look back, but she turned enough to show that she was listening.

“What has happened?” she asked, possibly even more anxious. I gave a small shake of my head, all the while giving my dick a few firm pumps.

“It would seem my tool stuck on my belt.” Another tug. Yep, it’s real stuck. “I can still use it, but don’t worry if you feel anything weird.” I didn’t bother waiting for her to answer this time, my balls churning and demanding release.

Cock in hand, I steadied myself against her huge ass and lined myself against the pea sized hole standing out against her smooth suit. Against the head of my cock, its textures was even stranger, like some kind of threaded liquid. Nevertheless, I could feel her heat. And pushing my hips forward, the turgid flesh forced its way through, tearing the hole even wider and spearing past the tight skin guarding her cunt.

Tali gasped like she’d been punched. Buried hallway up my length, the only thing that had stopped me from going all the way was the shier amount of force bearing down on my cock, keeping me where I was. Unconsciously, she couldn’t help but tighten against my intruder.

“Woooooooops!” I groaned, though not out of my own stupidity. “Sorry about that. Looks like I went a little deeper than I mean to. My bad.” But Tali didn’t answer, bent over the computers and tensed into a single clenched muscled. I gave my member a few experimental pushes, internally groaning at the wonderful friction of her smooth, wet walls. It was hard to keep my pleasure from bleeding into my voice.

“Seems,” grunt, “like I got a bit snagged on you now. I’ll have to be real careful if I don’t want to make the tear even bigger.” Just to make my point, I did just that. Shaking my hips so she could feel my cock press inside of her in many directions. “Hope it’s not anywhere too uncomfortable.”

Hands balled tightly against the console, Tali’s head was raised high in the air, before it began to turn, desperate to see what had just been shoved up inside of her. Hands on her hips, I kept her from getting free even as her panic and movement seemed to push me even deeper.

“Kelaah!” she gasped. “Wh-What is that!? I don’t-,” she cut herself off, groaning as she inadvertently squeezed down around me. Whatever she was about to say was immediately forgotten, and instead a shocked and passionate mewl lit up the front of her mask.

The thick bulge of my dick pressed deeper into her body, stretching the soft walls around me. The breath she’d been holding up to this point left in a single rush that only made her following gasp that much louder. She didn’t know what to think, much less to do. Bent over with her ass in the air, she was hardly in a position manage any decision.

With few options and building pleasure keeping her wits dull, she finally decide to bend her head towards the floor, the lights of her eyes blinking out as she clenched them tight.

“T-This is- you can’t- I-.” Seeming to try and speak, each time she was cut off by the sensation of thick, hot meat sinking deeper past her folds. Face screwed up, it was like nothing she’d ever experienced. The largest object being her own finger, and even then never so deep. Finally, the tip of my dick pressed flat against the end of her channel, and I groaned in bliss.

“Boy did I make a mess of this,” I grinned, face flushed and heat burning through my body. The first specks of sweat were already building on my brow, and licking my lips I could taste the familiar salty flavor. “I just can’t,” thrust, “seem,” thrust, “to shake myself free,” thrust. One again I pressed my dick hard against the end of her opening, groaning as a rush of electricity arched up my spine.

“Almost like it doesn’t wanna let go, eh?” And by the way her cunt was trying to choke the life of my cock, it would be easy to think that.

Feeing me bottom out, Tali’s back arched dramatically. Head shooting back, the hand that had been gripping the console for dear life let go, only to slam back down. Her head started shaking, and in a deep shuttering breath mewled in an unutterable sign of pleasure. No matter how she tried to rationalize it.

She liked me deep, I could tell if only by feeling the way she seemed to grab me and pull me in that direction. Pulling back the hot tunnel seemed to clamp down on me, milking my dick for all it was worth. I only made it half way free before I felt compelled to give the greedy cunt what she wanted, fucking myself sink balls deep in a single strong thrust.

“S-Stop!” she gasped, the thick girth of my meat forcing her apart growing to be too much. Reaching back, she still couldn’t see me, but laid her three fingered hand against my arm. “Please, j-just a moment I don’t feel… I can’t-,” but she stopped, a small tremor working it’s way through her body. It forced her hand to dig almost painfully into my arm. When her grip finally release, a low keen could be heard whining from her lips.

 “Sorry,” I grunt, flexing my dick in the pit of her innards. Swelling out, her muscles clamped down on the swollen meat as it encouraging the increase in size. “I… I think I’m almost free.” The pressure in my balls made sure of that. “My tools just ah, real complex. I’ll have it out of ya, I mean, your suit in a jiffy. Just bear with.” She didn’t take this news well, shaking her head side to side while she felt the steady throb of my cock start to build.

“It… feels strange.” She gasped, breath fully panting at this point. That moment I could fee her press down, tenderly getting a feel for why I’d jammed up her cunt. “What is this tool called?” again, she tried to pear behind her, but the constant hammering of my hips and my firm grip continued to block her view.

“This darn thing,” I ignored her. I growled, like I was growing frustrated. I gave my cock few good hard pumps, and slammed my hips against her ass. Nearly sending her over the railing. In reality, the pressure inside of me was already at its peak, working up after an hour of feeling the butch up and forcing myself into the tightest cunt in the galaxy. Tali responded to my harsh treatment with several high pitched squeaks, one for each time she felt the force of my body spear her deep inside her body.

“Almost there,” I grunted. “Almost there.” I repeated this again and again, trying to ease her panic, but also warning her about the flood of semen about to fire from the end of my dick right up inside of her.

“Almost there,” and I wasn’t the only one. Wrapped around me, I could swear she had a fucking third hand currently wrapped around my dick, crushing it. The wet sounds that had started when I’d first stuck her were absolutely dripping now. My balls were covered in the shit, enough for me know when a bitch was about to blow. If anything, this only made her panic that much worse. After all, cumming in front a stranger once was bad enough. And she was about to go for a third.

She seemed more focused on controlling her body than questioning what I was doing. Pushing my dick in and out, it was actually growing difficult to move by this point. So much that I worried if I’d even get my dick back when we were done. Keeping up this pace and feeling her tight, warm walls pass over the bright red head swelling by the second, the last of my resistance left me, and a struggled moan broke through my lips.

Once again up to my balls in alien pussy, the steady pulse of gooey, hot semen spewing from my body shot through me like a lightning bolt to the point I swear my nuts were singing. Pulse after pulse, I seemed to be made of the stuff. Already pressed against her very back, I could actually feel my juices pooling around me in the tight confines of her cunt.

Right along with me, the unwanted wave of pleasure hit the freak like a brick wall, stopping her weak struggles and forcing her to seize in a single clenched muscle. Juices dripped out the tight seal of her cunt, flowing between us and onto the floor.

We stayed like this for a good long time. Still half hard, I was more than happy to feel her soft innards for as long as I could. Tali didn’t put up a fight, limply hanging off the console. If not for the occasional spasm around my dick, I’d wonder if she was even still alive. Further proof came when I finally pulled myself free, a gentle whimper that struggled to be heard.

My cock flopped out hanging out of my clothes. I took my time now putting back it its place, staring at the now gaping hole left by yours truly. Hehe, she might be needing more than a patch to close that thing up.

Getting my first real look at what laid beneath the space suit, I found myself very unimpressed. A cunt like any other I’d seen, this one’s outer lips seemed especially puffy. Colored a soft purple, a darker streak of a lavender shade split the mound right down the middle. Without my cock, the once tight hole stood open in an exhausted way. And rather than the clear juices that ran freely down her thighs, a thicker pale cream was just beginning to dribble free.

And I can assure you, that’s of one hundred percent earthling make.

“You doing okay?” rather than concerned the offer came out blunt, an obligation. If she felt touched in anyway by my gracious courtesy, she didn’t show it.

She started slowly, like each of her limbs were held down by some kind of weight. Moving her arms, she picked her chest off the console and leaned back onto her legs. This turned out to be a mistake. After only a few seconds of trembling the two long appendages gave out, sending her tumbling to the floor.

She tried to catch herself. Chest heaving, her hand grasped for the computer, but didn’t hold.

Her ass hit the ground with a solid thump. She looked a doll dropped a toddler. Limp and limps splayed out. Leaned back against the console, her head lolled forward. Just enough to that I could still see the dimming light of her eyes staring emptily into her lap.

The whole thing had been a real show to watch. Snorting, I scratched my stomach wondering if I might have been a little too rough on the girl. I had to say, when the bitch came, she came hard. She would be fine in a few hours… probably, but for now little Miss. Jabberjaw looked to be in need of a little time to let the day’s events sink in.  

“Well, ah, in my professional opinion, you can probably just throw a little duct tape over it and be fine.” Tali didn’t answer. Raising her head at the sound of my voice, she was a boneless lump staring at me with empty eyes. “And let me just say, you really showed me what the Quarians are made of. A real credit to your people, you are. Not at all the thieving, sneaky, rat’s everyone seems to think.”

 Though you all sure don’t seem to be the brightest bunch of fucks.

“So you can be rest assured, I’ll be when I get home I’ll be able to tell my kids just how nice, and agreeable you lot seem to be.” When I turned around to leave, she was still staring after me. Blinking in slowed down motions that seemed to be a struggle.

I left the bitch in that room with pip in my step and about a quarter of a gallon of semen short. Still had a bit left to spill, but that’s nothing a pretty little blue gall couldn’t take care of for me. With all the practice she’s been getting, she’s gotten pretty good at giving head. Though she still doesn’t seem to care for the taste. Maybe she’ll appreciate Quarian pussy more? Only time would tell.

I made my way up the long halls of the ship towards the mess hall. People passed me by without sparing me a glance. Which is why, when someone did approach me, it was something to notice.

She walked right up to me, eyes narrowed and tits nearly spilling out of the tight white peace she seemed to pore herself into. Dark black hair tumbled around her shoulders and her face was pretty enough to almost forget the stink eyes she was shooting me. The whole ship knew her, and mostly hated her. The one and only queen bitch, and second in command, Miranda Lawson.

“Ahem,” she coughed, as though I wasn’t already lookin’ right at her. I rolled my eyes.

I knew about this bitch, knew what she was trying to keep secret from the rest of the ship. Overheard her talkin’ to the Zombie one day. About how she we some kinda experiment, how she wasn’t even born. But actually made in some kind of lab to be superior or some shit. I eyed her chests and hips and had to admit, there was something superior about her alright.

She calls herself human, but no way something like her was even close. She might look the part, sound the part, and hell, even think she was human. But by my standards she might as well be another fucking freak. No better than that goddamned Frankenstein she herself put together.

“Can I help you?” I drawled, putting in no effort to disguise my true feelings about her. Stull, as monsters went it was awfully kind of her to run around in that getup of hers. Might as well enjoy it while I had the chance. Earning a leering grin, my eyes stayed on her jugs even as she cleared her throat a second time. “You should probably get the doc to get that checked out.”

“Would you like to explain to me why the entire upper half of the ship has yet to be cleaned today?” she asked, tone clipped. Tapping her foot, she crossed her arms over her chest hiding it from view. I gave a disappointed grumble, but begrudgingly looked up at her face.

Well, I certainly couldn’t say it because I was too busy fucking the ships only Quarian. “Ah, just headed there now… ma’am.” I added the last bit, if only because I thought it might help get her off my ass. Jesus, it’s like she was just waiting for an excuse.

“The days already half over!” she exclaimed. “How difficult can it really be to clean a single ship? Honestly?” pressing a hand to her forehead, she shook her head. As though she couldn’t even fathom how we mere mortals managed our daily lives. “Just because your jb is insignificant doesn’t mean you’re allowed to shirk you duties.” Well excuse, fucking, me. We can’t all be fucking made to be perfect.

“Just got distracted I guess,” I gave a weak laugh. If anything the attempt only annoyed her more. “Won’t happen again.” The fuck it won’t.

“Do you think I have time to chase you around making sure your duties are done?” she went on. “I have an entire ship to run, including missions, soldiers, inventory. Our fight against the Reapers is of the utmost importance. Which means if anyone isn’t pulling their weight, they are a detriment. And detriments are not allowed on this ship. Do I make myself clear?” And like the bitch she was, she leaned back out of my face actually waiting for me to answer.

Before, I might have glared hatefully at the woman before begrudgingly nodding my head. Before I would shuffle back to my bunk a defeated man, probably stuck jacking it while thinking about this bitches tits. Before, I might have actually given a shit. But this was not before. And rather than any of that, I found a growing smile curling my cheeks.

“Crystal ma’am.” I gave her a quick wink. “Won’t happen again.” But rather that show anything but distain for my person, Miranda took another moment frown at me before turning tail to saunter back towards her private quarters. I watched her ass the entire way.

When she finally disappeared, I let my expression drop, irritation taking my face. God damned bitch telling me to clean her messes and pick up her god damned trash. Does she got any idea how long I’ve been stuck as a janitor in the fuck-fest of a military? Too long, way too long. And without a single fucking word of thanks.

Well no more I say. About time I get some recognition for my part in this fight. For all the years I’d wasted sweeping away like it was all I was good for. And I knew just the bitch to congratulate me.

* * *

 

**Next chapter- Employee of the month.**

**A/N: well, I’m sure you all guess who is coming next. I hope some of you are excited for it. It would mean a lot if you took the time leave a small comment or review of what you thought. I kind of update depending on popularity, just letting you know, so every view counts.**

**Till next time.**

**Author's Note:**

> This has been Nobody.


End file.
